


One Day at a Time

by KatsOnTheRun



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hatake Kakashi Has Issues, Hatake Kakashi Is Trying, Hatake Kakashi Needs a Hug, Isekai, Multi, Naruto gets the love he deserves, Pre-Naruto Canon Era, Slice of Life, Slow Build, Smut, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, slow burn kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 39,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsOnTheRun/pseuds/KatsOnTheRun
Summary: Kakashi knows he shouldn't continue to entertain his emotions, but he can't help the way his heart warms at the thought of her. Of someone caring about him.Mizuki doesn't /really/ know the boy  behind the mask, even so, she can't help that every time he comes back bruised and battered her heart aches.An Isekai love story told throughout the years, from childhood to adulthood and everything in-between.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Original Female Character(s), Hatake Kakashi/Original Character(s), Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Itachi & Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Sasuke & Original Character(s), Uzumaki Naruto & Original Female Character(s), Vinsmoke Sanji & Original Character(s)
Comments: 144
Kudos: 351





	1. In The Begining

**Author's Note:**

> Like always, Isekai thoughts, in snippets b/c I can't fully fleah out a whole story to save my life. Posting mostly in order.

If there was one thing Mizuki learned to love in the first four years of her new life it was how warm the Leaf Village was. She loved basking in the moonlight at night happily sitting up against the tree in her family's yard. The stars always took her breath away a familiar sky that filled her with comfort, even though the constellations were unfamiliar. A warm breeze tickling her skin and a smile spread across Mizuki's lips.

"You shouldn't be out here" a familiar voice floated into her ears comfort washing over her at the sound. Mizuki giggled instantly aware of who exactly was sitting on the branch above her. 

"I'm in my compound, you're the one who shouldn't be here. Sides I'm not in danger as long as you're around." Mizuki hummed back. 

"What if im not here one day? You never look up, aren't you curious?" The boy above her spoke back a hint of something in his tone she couldn't quite place. 

Mizuki hummed softly  
"I think we've come to a happy coexistence, don't you? Why would I ruin it stupid Kodama?" 

The boy above her laughed a sound that always made her happy before humming back in acknowledgment. Mizuki smiled to herself, he'd been the one to set the parameters in the first place and she refused to scare away the tree spirit by attempting to see his face. 

Mizuki sighed relaxing further against her tree in the way she could only ever do when she knew he was watching over her.


	2. The Little Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though she can't see it clearly, when she looks at him all she ever feels is sadness.

"You're getting cute Tachi-Kun" Mizuki smiled down at the Uchiha walking next to her a teasing glint in her eyes. The boy let out a huff, pouting angrily up at her and mumbling under his breath cheeks flushing a deep pink. The small Uchiha pulls his hand away from the older girl crossing his arms in front of his chest defensively. 

"Don't pout my love, I'm just saying you're getting big fast is all" Mizuki held back a laugh smiling down at the little Uchiha and reaching out for his hand. Mizuki studied him, he was such a serious boy at almost 3 but still a kid, evident in the pout of his lower lip. 

Mizuki cleared her throat letting the small boy know she was still waiting for his hand and making grabby motions at his crossed arms. The little Uchiha hesitated for a split second before uncrossing his arms and grabbing her hand again not wanting to upset the older girl. A wide smile spreads across Mizuki's face as she squeezed his little hand in hers. 

The little Uchiha prodigy never ceased to amaze Mizuki, he was like a sponge absorbing everything she taught him quickly and retaining it easily. Mizuki was teaching him about plants and herbs, what can be eaten, what to avoid, what can be helpful for healing and what can be weaponized.

"Nee?" The small boy piped up later that day as the pair sat down for lunch. Mizuki raises an eyebrow at the boy as she takes a bite of the onigiri shed prepared for them. 

"Who were you talking to the other night?" The young Uchiha asked hesitantly but kept his eyes on her curiosity behind them. Mizuki hides her smile the ever nosey little brat.

"What are you talking about love?" Mizuki asks feigning ignorance, but fully aware the younger child was much smarter than he let on. The boy huffed at her pouting and rolling his eyes. 

"At the tree, your favorite tree. Sometimes you sit under it close your eyes and it looks like you're talking to someone. But no one's there" Mizuki chuckled, the boy was observant she wanted to give him credit. At least the stupid Kodama was smart enough to hide his presence from others when he was with her. 

"And why exactly are you watching me when I'm under my tree?" Mizuki teased poking at the boy's forehead. The little Uchiha huffs bringing a hand to rub at his forehead and pouts up at her. 

"I wasn't watching I can see your tree from the window in my room" he mumbled and Mizuki laughed at the blush that was creeping up onto his face. 

"If you must know, I was talking to the Kodama," Mizuki tells the boy as if it was obvious and he should know it already. 

"Kodama?" He mimics 

"Mhmm the tree spirit" Mizuki smiles at him a genuine curiosity sparking in the normally stoic boy. 

"What do you talk about?" He seems surprised by his own words once he speaks them. 

"Everything, nothing" she gives him a shrug and the little Uchiha purses his lips and furrows his eyebrows as if deep in thought. Mizuki hums thinking that was the end of the conversation and the two finish their training for the day. As they get ready to leave the training grounds the little Uchiha speaks up again. 

"Onee my dad says you can tell the future" the small boy pipes up hesitantly looking down at his feet instead of at Mizuki. She almost can't help the chuckle that leaves her, almost, such a gossipy bunch the Uchiha. 

"Sit with me" Mizuki called heading over to a log and patting the spot next to her beckoning the boy over. The little Uchiha walks over quickly still not really looking at his older companion. 

"It's not so much I can tell the future." Mizuki stars trying to figure out how best to put her words. 

"It's more like... I have this overarching idea of how things will go. Some things more so people are pretty clear and some things are really blurry. It's more like looking at a big picture right? And I kind of have an idea of what its supposed to be, pieces of it are nice and crispy clear. But most of it is blurry the detailes are muddled. Does that make sense love?" The little Uchiha nods and pauses for a little while as Mizuki watched him digest what she just told him. 

"Can you see me Nee-chan?" He mumbles a few minutes later after a long pause of silence. Mizuki smiles at him but the observant boy doesn't miss the sadness in her eyes. Mizuki stands up from her spot next to him dusting herself off and holding out her hand to help the smaller boy up. He finally looks up at her deep onyx eyes staring into hers, he takes her outstretched hand and the older girl pulls him into a hug. 

"It's blurry" she mumbled softly pulling away and crouching down so that the two were eye level. Reaching out to push some hair away from the small boy's eyes and stroking his cheek. 

"You're going to be a powerful Shinobi, everyone will know your name" Mizuki smiles at him kissing his forehead. A part of him swells with pride at her words. But Itachi can't help but feel the heaviness in her words, or the sadness hiding behind her smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna chat I'm over on [Tumblr](https://katsontherun.tumblr.com/)


	3. The Kodama and The Rabbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She doesn't /really/ know the boy behind the mask, even so, she can't help that every time he comes back bruised and battered her heart aches. 
> 
> He knows he shouldn't continue to entertain his heart. Especially now with his new title, but he can't help the way his heart warms at the thought of her. Of someone caring about him.

"Stupid Kodama" Mizuki pouts looking up at him. All she can see is spikey tufts of silver hair peeking out from behind the Anbu mask. They were up in their tree, the first time he'd ever allowed her to look at him. She was disappointed to see he wore a mask. 

The Anbu pushes a strand of hair away from Mizuki's face a smile she couldn't see playing on his lips. 

"Don't pout little rabbit" the Anbu coos softly. His voice never failed to make her heart flutter a comfort seeping through her as he spoke. It didn't matter what mask he hid behind she could always recognize his voice. 

"You're all beat up stupid Kodama" Mizuki doesn't quite yell at him but the Anbu flinches on instinct. He scratches the back of his head and chuckles instinctively bashful about her concern. 

"I'm an Anbu it's part of the job. I'm fine" 

"You have to come back to me ok?" 

He's taken back by her words, blinking down at her in surprise. Not that she can see any emotion through the mask. 

"What do you mean?" The Anbu tilts his head down at his companion who shakes her head and turns her eyes down to the ground starting at their feet. 

"I-i know you're a ninja and I know its dangerous a-and I know you wouldn't be this rank at our age if you weren't capable" her lower lip was trembling now hands fisting at his shirt. The young Anbu's heart squeezes in his chest when she suddenly looks up at him tugging at his shirt. 

"Promise me... promise me you won't die. Promise me you'll always come back" her eyes are brimmed with tears but theirs a determined look in her eyes. As if daring him to deny her this request. 

He smiles a hand coming down to cover her eyes. He removes his masks and kisses her. Shy and soft and quick, his warm lips against hers for a split second. Their first kiss. 

"I'll always come back" He's gone before she can protest. Not strong enough to keep his distance if she'd spoken any more caring words to him. Mizuki is left in their tree smiling and red-faced. 

"Stupid Kodama" she yells out into the night, knowing he can hear her even if she can't see him. 

For the first time after that, the Anbu begins going on missions knowing someone's praying for his safe return. And if his teammates notice a decrease in his recklessness, they don't call him out on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my head Kakashi is 13 and Mizuki is 12  
> A year before Kurama's attack on the village and right after Kakashi's joined the Anbu ranks.
> 
> 🤔 shifting around ages and timelines don't @ me.
> 
> If you wanna chat I'm over on [Tumblr](https://katsontherun.tumblr.com/)


	4. When the Dust Settles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mizuki's own last name always created a pit in her stomach. She never understood why, but the second she saw an out of the Uchiha clan. She took it.

Mizuki can remember the morning of the Kyūbi's attack clearly. Flashes of a red demon, whiskered cheeks and blond locks of hair flooding her mind. Bringing with them a deep dread in her stomach and bouts of nausea brought on by her soul trying to remind her brain of things she shouldn't know. 

Both her parents had kissed her on the cheeks that morning and wrapped her into a hug. Her mother had said goodbye before she left, not the usual.  
"Be home before dinner baby" 

After, when the dust had settled and clans were burying their dead. Mizuki had felt bad for not crying, not mourning her parents. The part of her that was their first and only child loved them deeply, but the rest of her had never truly imprinted on them. 

They'd been solders, powerful, respected shinobi who were too proud to ever show their true emotions about their child. There had been high expectations for Mizuki. The child of two renound ninja from one of the most powerful clans in the village. A child with an old soul, a sharp mind and insane chakra reserves. Only to find out she was unable to use or channel any of it, malformed chakra pathways the doctors called it. A rarity amongst ninja. 

Her parents hadn't changed the way they treated her, assuring her that it was fine and she would just have to live a civilian lifestyle. But there's a difference between a civilian and a ninja who can't use her chakra reserves. No one ever said it aloud, but they all thought it. She was useless. 

They'd left her a lot of money, no one protested when she left the clan barracks, when she stopped wearing the clan sigil, when she stopped using the clan name. The ones who cared didn't matter and the ones who mattered didn't care.


	5. Promises We Don't Have to Keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mizuki wants to love Hisagi Uchiha back she really does, but every time she thinks about a future with him a wave of nausea washes over her. As if her soul is trying to bring back something important she should remember.  
> It doesn't help that a certain tree spirit has already won her over. Even if she doesn't realize it.

The Kodama finds her on the third night at the new house. He perches on the peak above her window unsure of how to properly approach the situation in front of him. 

"You left the compound" He speaks softly from his spot above her when she climbs out of the window and onto the landing. Mizuki hums back acknowledging she heard him but doesn't make any attempt at conversation. The Anbu sighs rubbing at the back of his neck, the village was still somber and he was sure she was mourning just like the rest of them were. 

"The little Uchiha was waiting on our tree. He wanted to make sure I knew you'd moved." Mizuki smiles at the thought of little Itachi sitting under the tree and coming face to face with the Anbu. 

"I'm glad you're ok." She mumbles back bringing her legs up to her chest resting her head on her knees. 

"Theirs no trees for me here" The Anbu spoke up after a spell of silence hoping his joke would earn him a smile. Mizuki chuckles and a smile spread across the young Anbu's face rewarded by the sound. He shifts standing up from his spot and walking down the side of the window peak, bending over until he's above Mizuki head, flopping his face in front of hers 

The girl looks up at him, eyes watery her hands come up to his head. Fingers tangling into a head of blond hair and pressing her forehead against the cool mask. She chuckled as she threads her fingers through long wavey blond hair, an attempt to keep his identity hidden she assumed. But it didn't matter what mask he hid behind, or how often he changed his hair and it's color. Mizuki always recognized his voice. 

"You don't look right with blond hair Kodama" She teases pulling away from him as he comes all the way down to sit next to her. She reaches for his head again twirling one of the long blond locks in her finger. 

"I like the darker colors better" Mizuki mumbles letting go completely her hand coming down to rest next to his. The Anbu can't stop himself when his hand comes up over her's thumb brushing over her knuckles. 

"Mizuki" the two young people out in the night air freeze at the sound of a third voice. The Anbu disappears in a flash as another figure jumps up onto the roof of Mizuki's new home.

"I came back and you were gone." Mizuki's feature softens at the sight of Hisagi.

"I-" she mumbles as he sits down in the spot next to her. 

/His spot/ /My spot/  
The thoughts are simultaneous and if they could have heard each other the rabbit and the Kodama would have laughed. 

"It's ok you don't have to justify yourself... you're not wearing the clan crest anymore either." He hums bringing his hand up to pat her on the head. 

"I'm ok, how are you" Mizuki turns her attention to her clanmate whose arm was in a heavy cast and sling. She'd heard from Itachi the nosey little brat. Hisagi's parents and teammates had been killed in the attack his arm shattered and his Sharingan activated. Of course, all the clan cared about was the last bit. 

"I'll be ok" Hisagi mumbled pulling softly at her cheek. Mizuki laughed slapping at his hand and trying to pout again but not being able too 

"There ya go, theirs that smile I love" Hisagi beams over at her and Mizuki rolled her eyes at the young ninja. 

"You don't always have to make me smile ya know it's not your job" she mumbled sighing dramatically pulling her knees to her chest again and resting her head on them. 

"Of course I do, what kind of man would I be if I couldn't make my future wife smile?" Hisagi protests mimicking her position as the two looked up at the night sky. 

"Our parents are gone, the clan hates me, were not tied to it anymore, you can drop the act, we don't have to pretend anymore" Mizuki didn't mean for it to come out as harshly as she felt it had. But she meant what she'd said, Hisagi deserved to marry someone he loved. The thought sent a wave of nausea through her but Mizuki shakes it off taking a breath before leaning her head back against the cold glass of the window. 

"Right" Hisagi tried to hide the hurt her words cause him. 

"Right" a nosy silver-haired ninja mimics, the heaviness in his heart easing a little at her words. A satisfied smirk crawling its way onto his face before he finally disappears.


	6. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi doesn't know why her house is the first place he teleports to. Or he does but he won't admit it to himself.

He shows up one day in her house, she wants to pretend she's surprised, but she'd felt him coming. Even then it wasn't like him to pop into her house, normally tapping on a window and waiting to be let in instead. She frowns annoyed at his new boldness and turns to face the familiar intruder. 

"St--" the insult dies in the throat when her eyes finally land on him. He doesn't speak, but she knows it's him even though the usually dark hair is a bright silver color this time, peaking out from behind the ever-present mask. Mizuki takes him in he's shaking, his hands stained with blood splatters of it on his chest plate and a smear running up the side of his mask. 

"Ko" her words are quiet and soft as she walks over to him, movements slow as if approaching a wounded animal who you trust but don't want to scare away. Mizuki reaches for him and the Anbu pulls away from her a frustrated growl slipping from him.

Mizuki can't see it but the Anbu is fighting a war with himself behind the mask. Why had he come here to you, to ruin the only thing his ninja bloodline hadn't tainted. She wouldn't want anything to do with him now if she found out what happened, what he'd done. Her voice snaps him back to her and she's giving him a look he can't quite process. 

"I've seen blood before Ko, it's ok" her voice is soft her words comforting him if only a little. Mizuki reaches for his hand lacing their fingers together and strokes his thumb gently. Kakashi is exhausted, his body is tired, his mind even more so. Mizuki's lips tighten into a frown and she let's go of his hand before pulling the taller boy in for a hug. Kakashi can't stop himself when he slumps to the ground sobbing silently. 

Mizuki blinks taken aback for a split second as the Anbu pulls her down with him. The shock doesn't last long and she's scooping him up close as best she can for someone much bigger than her. He's shaking and all she can do is hum softly threading her fingers through his hair. His arms come up to hold her, hands clutching at her shirt and smearing blood on her back as the boy cries in her arms. 

Mizuki rubs his back in small circles remembering the first time little Itachi has seen human death. The small boy had been stoic for days before he finally snuck into her room and crawled onto her bed one night. Curling himself up close to her chest and crying himself out until he had no more tears left. 

She cradles the Anbu's head close to her chest, fingers threading through his hair softly doing her best to ignoring the dried up gunk in it. Her hands against his scalp help calm him and she's singing him a song in a language he can't understand but soothes his soul regardless. The two sit on the floor until Kakashi has all but cried himself out, he's embarrassed ashamed he'd broken down in front of the only person he needed to think he was strong. 

As if reading his mind Mizuki tightens her grip on him. "don't you dare disappear on me you shitty tree spirit" her words are soft but hold a threat behind them and Kakashi couldn't find the will to fight her back. He straightens himself out and rises pulling her along with him and taking her in. His stomach turns, her once grey pajamas now have smears of red on them, her hands similarly stained and Kakashi wants to scream. 

Mizuki reaches for his sleeve, gently tugging him towards the bathroom sink. The Anbu doesn't protest and lets himself be lead through her house. She runs the tap warm remembering when she first taught Itachi how to wash his hands. She stands in front of him her back pressed against his chest, her smaller hands holding his and she begins to wash the dried blood off both of their hands. Softly scrubbing up his forearm and under his nails and her own. 

The Anbu is static allowing himself to be pulled and moved around as Mizuki brings him into her room. She helps him remove the stained breastplate and armor tossing it onto the chair in the corner of the room. She ducks away into the bathroom to change coming back out in clean clothes and offering him a stack as well. 

"They um, were my dads- I kept a few things, i-i think they'll fit you" She mumbles pushing the clothes towards him again. 

"I don't need" Kakashi protests and he sees a wounded expression cross her face for a second before being replaced by a frustrated one. She opens and closes her mouth a few times before sighing in defeat. Her face going soft and her eyes start to water as she clutched the clean PJs to her chest. 

"Please" her voice cracks and Kakashi can't find the desire to fight back anymore. He gently pulls the clothes away from her thumb wiping away the tears staining her cheek before walking passed her into the bathroom. 

Mizuki is surprised when he doesn't disappear on her, returning wearing PJs two sizes too big and the blood whipped off his mask. He looks st her from the foot of the bed a hand reaching up to tug at his hair. 

"Promise me" his voice is soft and Mizuki knows what he's asking without the need for clarification. She nods curling up on her side and closing her eyes. A second later the bed dips next to her. He lays down in front of her and she wants nothing more than to open her eyes and look at him. But this was too much progress with the skittish Anbu to betray his trust now. 

Instead, she reached out tentatively letting him come to her if he wanted. Kakashi gently grabs her wrist and she runs her hand through damp hair she can't see. Then down touching skin and eyebrows what feels like a scar above his eye, then the dip of a nose. He pulls her hand down to his lips, kissing the inside of her palm and wrist. 

"Turn around" his voice is soft, a request she doesn't have to oblige to but she does shifting so that her back is to him. He pulls her close burying his face into her back and wrapping a strong arm around her middle protectively. 

Mizuki settles into him bringing an arm over his and lacing their fingers together. They curl into each other, two orphans with no real homes finding comfort in each other. 

After that, if she wakes up in the middle of the night arms wrapped tightly around her waist and tears staining her back. She never says anything just settles into his hold and keeps sleeping. 

And if he stops being reckless on missions. His teammates are secretly grateful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I drafted this originally it was supposed to have happened right after rin's death before the nine tails attack the village. However, upon revision, I felt like it was a more intimate moment for characters so young, especially since this is a big turning point in their relationship. So they're older a year or so after the attack and I'm not sure what horrible thing happened but that's ok. 
> 
> Mizuki is 14  
> Kakashi is 15


	7. Day to Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all the chaos she'd been through after the attack, Mizuki was grearful for the quiet the following years brought her.
> 
> Day to Day mini arc part 1

Mizuki sits by the shore of the small lake in the village. The one-year-old Sasuke settled between her legs feet dipped into the water. One eye on Itachi who's out swimming in the waters. She feels it's when his chakra reaches out to find her a familiar soft breeze flutters and she hears the sound of a ninja teleporting in behind her. 

"You're holding a baby" it's more a statement than a question and Mizuki chuckles but makes no move to turn around. 

"His name's Sasuke" she informs him and the infant turns to her at the sound of his name cooing happily. The Anbu hums behind her and she leans back a little resting her head against his leg. 

The small Sasuke looks up at the Anbu, eyes narrowing suspiciously at the person he didn't recognize. Kakashi smiles lifting his mask up just enough to stick his tongue out at the baby. Sasuke squeals then a happy sound and claps his hands squirming in Mizuki's grasp sticking his tongue out at the man standing above them. 

"Will you sit with me?" Mizuki asks still keeping an eye out for Itachi who'd crossed the lake and was chasing after a poor cat on the other side of the waters. Kakashi debates it, nothing would make him happier than to spend some time with her before he has to leave. But he knows better. 

"No, I'm going to be gone for a while." He mumbles a hand coming down on top of her head and Mizuki finally leans her head back to look up at the familiar Hound mask he wore. Kakashi smiles down at her lovingly, not that she can see it and brushes a strand of hair away from her face. 

The hand not holding a chatty Sasuke comes up to pull Kakashi's hand towards her lips kissing his fingertips then the inside of his palm. 

"Can I ask you something?" She mumbles into his palm before pressing her lips against his wrist. Kakashi's heart flutters as he watches her mimic his usual display of affection, he nods knowing he'll do whatever she asks of him. 

"Would you watch out for them, like you do for me?" Her voice is soft a request he can deny but Kakashi knows he won't. The small Sasuke pulls Kakashi's hand out of Mizuki's and sticks a whole finger in his mouth. An attempt at mimicking the older girl's movements a second prior but with the dexterity of an infant. 

Mizuki laughs pulling the baby away to face the lake again. A sound Kakashi channels when his days are dark. The ninja wipes his slobber covered finger on his vest and ruffles the baby's hair before crouching down behind Mizuki. 

She reaches for him instinctively thumb rubbing just behind his exposed ear without ever turning to look at him. Kakashi hums shifting his Anbu mask to the side. He pulls her hand to him, pressing his lips against the inside of her wrist still for a second before kissing it once, twice, then leaning over and kissing her cheek. 

"Of course" he mumbles into her ear and Mizuki can't help the shiver that runs through her. Kakashi shifts his masks back into place before standing up and preparing to take off again but freezes when he feels a tug at his pant leg. Mizuki is looking up at him again the faintest of a pout on her lips. 

"Be safe" 

Come back to me safe is what she means but won't say. I doesn't matter because Kakashi hears her unspoken words and nods his heart racing at her words and then he's gone. Mizuki sighs wrapping up little Sasuke in a hug and peppering his cheek with kisses as the boy coos.

"Is everything ok? Why were you talking to an Anbu Onee-chan" Itachi's voice interrupts her train of thought. She turns her attention to him but he's not looking at her, making faces at baby Sasuke instead. Mizuki scrunches her eyebrows at him, did he not recognize the Hound's mask? No, Itachi was a genius he'd remember it if he saw it. Her heart races for a second but she clears her throat and speaks. 

"You don't member Tachi?" She asks voice teasing and the boy looks at her head tilted. 

"I recognize his voice, but I've never seen that mask before." Itachi picks Sasuke up then helping the smaller boy stand and the two wade a little ways into the water. Mizuki watched them with soft eyes, Sasuke is standing and kicking his feet in the shallow water a death grip on his older brothers hands whos smiling down at him fondly. 

"Tachi, when you saw him last, did you happen to see his face?" Mizuki tries to act uninterested but her heart is racing. Itachi's head snaps towards her then a shit-eating grin spreads across his face a teasing glint in his eyes. 

"It's a secret nee-chan," He tells her in a sing-song voice and she can't help the laugh that flows out of her. Little shit.

Mizuki keeps a close eye on the boys as they wander a little ways away Itachi holding his brother up to various things, flowers, a tree, a colorful butterfly. Her stomach-turning when she feels another chakra signature, then hearing a voice. 

"Mizuki-San" she turns eyes landing on Shisui who takes up a spot next to her as she continues to watch the younger boys. 

"I'm popular today aren't I?" She chuckles pulling the younger boy in for a hug and kisses his cheek. Shisui blushes and pushes her away whipping her kiss-off of his cheek in fake disgust. Mizuki laughs out loud that time and Itachi's attention snaps to them swiftly picking up his little brother and walking over to them. 

The two boys greet each other and Mizuki takes the babbling Sasuke from his older brother. Shisui and Itachi finally turn to her as she stands up and gives her puppy dog eyes. 

"Onee is it ok if I go train with Shisui?" She knows Itachi is asking out of respect but they both know she wouldn't deny him the request anyway. 

"Come home for lunch. You too Shisui I'll feed both of you. If you promise then yes" Mizuki adjusts Sasuke reaching over for the towel she'd laid out and wrapped the smaller boy in it. 

"Yes ma'am," the boys say in unison and then they're gone. A sad smile plays at her lips, Shisui's presence always makes her heartache and her stomach hurt but she can't remember anything about him. He wasn't familiar like Itachi or Sasuke had been. But it's clear he's important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to break things down into sections when I write. Normally between snippets, a decent amount of time has passed. However, these next few chapters are going to be a few consecutive days broken down into 3-4 chapters a setup introducing some of my other important side characters. I should have it all up before the end of the weekend. 
> 
> Thanks for reading 💕💕


	8. The Inuzuka and The Guppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kota was /is/ her favorite person in the village and her frist real friend, his presence always helping steady her nerves. A long time ago she'd convinced herself he was her Anbu, but time had taught her his voice wasn't quite the right one. Sometimes she secretly wishes it was him.
> 
> Day to Day mini arc part 2

Mizuki hated walking through the market, the women were nosey, ignorant, loud, and couldn't do simple math. 

"Doesn't she already have a five-year-old?"  
"But she's so young?"  
"It's those Uchiha a messed up bunch" 

"Mizuuuu" the sing-song voice turns Mizuki's attention away from the gossipers to a familiar friendly face. Shaggy brown hair, golden eyes, and red tattooed cheeks. 

"Kota" She beams at him as the boy pulls her into a hug, kissing the top of Sasuke's head and squeezing her tight. His ninken Ao's tail wagging happily next to them thumping against her leg. Mizuki pulls away from Kota leaning over to pat Ao on the head and letting the little Sasuke do so as well. 

"Doggy" the baby squeals, the two of them laughing as the boy enthusiastically pats the dog's head. 

"Look at her, two kids and shamelessly flirting with another man"  
"I bet those kids will be all sorts of messed up. Interclan mingling, what a whore" 

Mizuki's head snaps towards the two older women a growl passing her lips. They stiffen and Mizuki's face splits into a wide smile full of teeth. The women giver her sheepish smiles and wave. To anyone else, it would have looked like a happy smile and an innocent interaction. The Inuzuka next to her knows it's a threat, he takes Sasuke from her and puts a hand on her shoulder steering her attention away from them. 

"Cm'on Mizu, they're not worth it" Kota mumbles softly tugging her away from curious eyes. 

"Stupid nosey gossipy people" Mizuki huffs out once the four of them had reached her home. Her face is hard but Kota knows Mizuki is more upset than she lets on. 

"They're ignorant and uninformed Mizu, If they took two seconds to get to know you they'd know that one, Itachi and Sasuke aren't yours, and two you're literally not old enough to have a five-year-old." Kota chuckles as he talks and Mizuki relaxes a little. 

"Yeah I know but it's still shitty. If you're gonna gossip at least be quiet about it." She shrugs and turns her attention to Sasuke who's on a play mat and Ao whos lazily moving his tail as the infant tries to catch it giggling and cooing happily. 

A comfortable quiet settles for a while as Mizuki prepares for lunch Kota keeping an eye on Sasuke his presence always comforting Mizuki. Kota watches her as she moves around the kitchen a soft hum full of words he can't understand coming from her. He sighs tugging at his hair before speaking. 

"Iku said you haven't been visiting her lately." Mizuki freezes in place like a child who has done something wrong and has been caught red-handed. 

"I've been busy," Mizuki mumbled. She sighs turning to face Kota leaning back against the counter but keeping her eyes on the floor. 

"Mikoto has been busier than normal lately and only trusts me to watch Sasuke." It's the truth but they both know she's using it as an excuse. 

"She misses you." Kota hums standing up and walking over to her. His hand comes up tilting her face up to him thumb stroking her cheek but Mizuki still won't look at him. 

"Even I had to track you down today, you need to stop avoiding us Mizu. You'll rot away in this house." His voice settles her a little a deep raspiness that reminds her of a certain Anbu but doesn't quite comfort her the same way her Kodama's voice does. But she feels like she's being scolded and can't help the red that takes over her cheeks. 

"I miss her too" Mizuki sighs finally looking up at him pouting, a playful glint in his eyes as he brings his hand up to her face squeezes her cheeks in his hand. 

"Happy Guppy" he coos flashing her a fanged grin and Mizuki scolds herself as her heart flutters and her lips break out in a smile.

"Visit her little guppy, our team is heading out in a few days for a long one. I wanted to let you know before we left." Mizuki raises her eyebrow at that as he lets go of her face, walking over to Ao and Sasuke. 

Mizuki's thoughts wander first the Kodama now Kota's tracking team maybe something was going on. She knew better than to press the Inuzuka though proud of the ninja way, and tighter lipped than any Anbu.

Mizuki thought about the first time she met the Inuzuka boy. Kota had been her first real friend outside of the Uchiha clan and besides the Kodama. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mizuki had been wandering through the park and stumbled upon a small pup. It had been Ao, who happily yapped at her running up at tugging at her pant leg. Mizuki reached down in an attempt to pick up the small animal only for it to scamper away quickly barking at her. 

"Do you want me to follow you?" The dog barked again head nodding and she did just that. Following the puppy deep into the forest. Mizuki found him on the floor at the base of a tree, blood trickling down the side of his head. 

"Hey, are you ok?" She ran towards him kneeling by his head and shaking his shoulder a little. The boy with red-streaked cheeks groaned and turned but didn't wake up. Mizuki pouted sitting cross-legged and bringing his head up onto her lap. 

He let out a groan and she reaches into the medical pouch on her hip digging around for the salve to clot the gash on his eyebrow. She finds it pulling it out along with a few other things. Mizuki works quickly cleaning off the blood on his face and disinfecting it, clotting the blood and bandaging the wound. She didn't recognize the boy but the pup sitting next to them and the red streaks adorning his face brought a wave of nausea and with it the last name Inuzuka. 

"What happened?" Mizuki wonders aloud the pup next to her letting out a yip for her attention then turning his head up. She follows the dog's gaze and sees a bright yellow frisbee up in the tree, then down to the branch that was snapped just underneath it and a splat of blood on a piece of sharp bark sticking out from the tree a few feet beneath the broken branch. 

"Ouch Ouch Ouch" The boy stirs in her lap eyes opening to stare up at her a beautiful amber color. Mizuki smiles down at the boy whos lips break out into a fanged grin. 

"Wowe you're really pretty," He says and Mizuki can't help the blush that takes over her face. The boy's eyes widen then and he tries to sit up but Mizuki doesn't let him. 

"You hit your head really hard hold still for a minute." Mizuki scolds him pushing down on his shoulder to keep him still. The pup climbs up onto his master's lap and the boy visibly relaxes and his attention turns back up to Mizuki, expressive golden eyes peering into hers and she can't help the blush that creeps over her face. Her hands instinctively reach to run through his hair and the boy leans into her touch. 

The Inuzuka tries to sit up again a few minutes later, slowly this time and Mizuki helps him up and steadies him. The boy cracks his neck and beams at her again bowing deep. 

"My name is Inuzuka Kota, and this is Ao thank you for helping me." Mizuki flinches at how loud his voice is but she doesn't shrink back bowing her head a little in response. 

"Uchiha Mizuki" she mumbles back. 

Kota shoots back up and spins to look up at the frisbee in the tree face pouting. Mizuki turns to it as well reaching into her weapons pouch for her chain-linked kunai. Kota's attention turns to her eyes wide and sparkling. 

"Oh cool, you have a kunai?" Mizuki nods and steps towards the tree twirling the chain as she aims before tossing the kunai up into the tree. It sinks into the plastic of the frisbee and she tugged pulling it back down finally offering it to Kota whose smile hadn't wavered since he'd set eyes on her. 

"You're so cool." His praise makes her cheeks blush and she looks down at her feet. Kota smiles pulling her into a hug. 

"Thank you!" He barks happy and pulls away from her but Mizuki doesn't look up at him. The Inuzuka pouts but reaches over gently pulling her face into both his hands. Mizuki looks up at his as he squishes her cheeks gently till her lips are out in a pout. 

"You're too cute to pout." his face is wide with a smile and Mizuki can't help the smile that takes over her face. Kota chirps a happy sound moving his hands away from her face and to her hands guiding them to his cheeks so that she's squishing them like he'd been squishing hers. Then he puts his hands on her face again squishing her cheeks and then gives her a big dopey smile. 

"Happy guppies" Kota beams and she can't help the laugh that bubbles out of her or the smile that plasters itself on her face as she mushes his cheeks in her small hands. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Her attention snaps back to the present when she hears Sasuke let out a happy screech. Kota is holding up the little Uchiha blowing raspberries into his stomach and lifting him up only to bring him down for another raspberry on his belly. Mizuki can't help the soft smile that takes over her face as she watches them her heart happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing my baby! Kota Inuzuka and his ninken Ao. I enjoy writing him an excitable Inuzuka who's more reserved then the rest of his clan. He was one of my frist Naruto OC's many many moons ago and im happy to be sharing him with y'all now! 
> 
> I'm over on Tumblr KatsOnTheRun come chat 😁✌️


	9. Old Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mizuki feels guilty she'd pushed the other girl away after the incident. But she was scared she'd have to answer questions and that was the one thing she wasn't willing to do.
> 
> Day to Day mini arc part 3

Kota and Ao kept her company the entire rest of the day happily chatting with Shisui and Itachi when they came home for lunch. Teasing her for her interesting recipes, she'd made pigs in a blanket a recipe Itachi and his crazed love for cabbage always enjoyed. 

The four of them walked in a happy quiet towards the Uchiha compound later that night stopping at the entrance. Itachi hopped off of Ao's back and Kota passed the sleeping Sasuke into her arms. 

Kota's hand falls to her back rubbing softly in an attempt to soothe her. The Inuzuka could smell the discomfort of being back near the compound. The slightest hint of fear buried under the anxiety. Mizuki hated going back into the clan compound and it always hurt Kota that he couldn't go in with her. The Uchiha a secretive bunch unwilling to let outsiders in, especially another future clan head. 

"I'll be right here when you get back" he hummed dropping his voice low knowing it always helped calm her. Mizuki nodded as Itachi latched onto her free hand tight. 

"Onee we should get going" Mizuki nods stepping away from Kota and into the compound. 

Kota's lips form a hard line after the first fifteen minutes pass and then a deep frown at the half-hour mark. Mizuki emerges 45 minutes later eyes watery. Kota wraps her up into a hug and the two quietly head home. 

"I'm ok" she mumbles into Kota's chest later that night as he gets ready to go home. The Inuzuka holds her close kissing the top of her head and she can hear Ao whimper next to her. 

"Are you sure Mizu?" Mizuki nod against his chest before pulling away. Kota smiles down at her bringing both hands to either side of her face and giving her cheeks a squeeze. Mizuki holds her pout and the Inuzuka hums softly at her. 

"Come on, lemme see" Kota coos squishing her face gently and Mizuki can't help herself when she smiles. 

"Happy guppy" she huffs out but her smile is true. 

"Atta girl" Kota pushing a stray hair behind her ear eaning down to kiss her forehead. 

"I'll come to spend the day before we leave yeah?" He mumbles pulling away and Mizuki's heartaches, she feels bad because deep down she wished those words were coming from someone else. But she smiles up at him regardless happy to have a friend like Kota. 

"I'll make ya katsu and curry how you like and pack you guys lunch for your first day" she offers back and the dopey grin he gives her helps settle all of the emotions she'd been dealing with on that day. 

"I look forward to it" He smiles before fully letting go of her. Mizuki gives Ao a pat and a kiss on the nose and the two are off. 

It was the first night she'd ever been upset to have woken up in the middle of the night and realized she was all alone. 

___________________________________________

Mizuki wakes up thinking of Iku, the conversation she'd had with Kota the day before sticking in her mind. Iku never failed to make her smile, but Mizuki felt a guild seep into her when she finally admitted to herself that she had been avoiding the other girl on purpose. 

As much as she hated going to the Uchiha compound going to the Hyuuga compound was almost as bad. The only time anyone would ever catch her wearing her clan sigil on her back. The guards at the front bow their heads as she head in and Iku is there to greet her a smile on her face. The older girl loops her arms through Mizuki's and leads her to a private garden away from prying eyes and ears. 

"I'm sorry, about last time" Iku breaks the silence first swinging her feet gently into the small lily pond in front of them. Mizuki shakes her head splashing at the water and leaning her head against her friend's shoulder. 

"We couldn't have known." Mizuki had learned with the help of the Hyuuga next to her, that her dizzy spells and nausea when recalling thoughts from before had a physical manifestation in this world in the form of her chakra.

She'd been born with enormous chakra reserves, her clan and her parents had been excited about her potential. Only as she aged, Mizuki was never able to actually channel any of it. Iku's mother had been the one who discovered her mutations when she was young.

As she aged, Mizuki's chakra would leak, there was no rhyme or reason that anyone could figure out as to why. But Mizuki figured it out on her own, realizing that when she remembered things from before. The knowledge she shouldn't have would manifest itself as chakra in her body.  
when she remembered big things, important things, or recognized people without knowing them her chakra surged leaking out in excess and making her physically ill. 

The Hyuuga and Uchiha had been experimenting on ways to re-path her chakra in an attempt to maybe give Mizuki more control over it. Iku had managed it the last time they met and the two girls learned something every important about her malformation. The blocks in her pathways were the only thing that kept her chakra from completely consuming her.

Iku had panicked that day blood running cold at the scream Mizuki let out before passing out and whisps of light purple chakra pooled uncontrollably out of her friends body. The Hyuuga managed to close off the path again but feels guilty as her friend stills unmoving.

Mizuki's head had been flooded with visions, a familiar pounding in her head, vivid visions of a car crash the crunch of metal against metal and the snapping of bones. She'd shoot up awake three days later in the hospital a red-eyed Iku as her bedside, a tired-looking Kota in a chair across from her and a sleeping Ao pressed up against her legs. Iku had looked up at her clutching her hands and cried. 

"I'm glad you don't hate me" Iku huffed quietly. 

"Of course not, I asked for your help we didn't know it was gonna happen." She reassures her friend. 

"Kota said you guys are heading out for a mission soon?" Mizuki tries to change the subject and Iku pouts. 

"Yeah and right before the big summer festival. The one thing I look forward to all year" Mizuki is grateful her friend drops the subject. 

"It goes on for like a week and a half though" Mizuki furrows her eyebrows and Iku nods. 

"It's a long one, they're having us work in tandem with some Anbu. But we're in the dark as far as who or why." Iku sighs splashing at the water by her feet and Mizuki hums softly. 

"I'll win you one of those collectible plushies you like." Iku's face lights up a smile spreading across her face and pulls Mizuki in for a hug. 

"You're the best" Mizuki laughs and hugs her friend back. The tension that had been there before finally settling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayoooo, three in one day lol. I have at /least/ one more planned snippet before we shoot off for a time skip and start the second half of this story and finally get to meet a certain blond-haired little boy 😁


	10. All Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mizuki finds direction with a help of an unfamiliar familiar face. 
> 
> Day to Day mini arc part 4

Mizuki meets a familiar face right when she needs it the most. A wave of nausea hits her like a ton of bricks when she sees him, a traveling chef in town for the summer festival. Familiar blond hair, a swirly eyebrow and a cigarette hanging loosely from his lips. He'd frozen in his spot when his eyes landed on her as well. A connection sparking between them instantaneously, two souls reborn into worlds not their own. 

"Chi-" he chokes his voice flattering when their eyes meet and his blood runs cold. Realizing that this person is not who he thought it was and he really has come to this new world on his own. 

"Sanji" the name leaves Mizuki's lips but she doesn't recognize it. Her soul-singing with happiness and familiarity but all she can remember are clear blue waters and open sky's.

The two souls who know each other and remember their lives together, for Sanji it was his life before. But Mizuki hadn't lived it yet and won't be living it for a long time. 

The two spend the day together, the longer they sit and talk the more she remembers about the Grand Line, the adventures of the Straw Hats. A smile never leaves her face as Sanji tells her stories of his adventures with his friends, memories for him that had been her favorite stories a lifetime ago. The influx of memories leaves her sick, not quite in the same way remembering things form the world they were in now left her. But strong enough to keep her mildly sick for days. 

The festival comes and goes, but Sanji stays and for the first time in this new life Mizuki feels understood. Finally able to truly speak freely with someone who won't think of her as insane. 

Sanji's stand had done very well during the festival. When the village catches wind that the chef who's stand had been the most visited during the festival is staying. Sanji is never short on work. It's the first time since her parents passing that Mizuki figures out what she wants to do with the money they'd left her. 

A year later the All Blue Izakaya opens in Konohagakure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So!  
> This is the last important bit before our main storyline sorry it's so short. When I wrote this originally all this background wasn't there and our story begins in the next chapter. But as I wrote I felt like I wanted to establish some relationships and background before jumping in. 
> 
> That being said the time skip now goes from Mizuki and Sanji opening the restaurant at 16 &19 respectively then a four-ish years time skip. 
> 
> I'm not sure if I'll write anything between this and then as I never had anything planned and don't have a lot of inspiration for it. All the good stuff happens once everyone is older. I might end up writing another mini snippet but we shall see for now this is it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading 😁💕


	11. The Story Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mizuki is content with her life she feels like she's finnaly figured it out. The Izakaya with Sanji has become the most popular spot for locals and visitors alike. Her and the Kodama have found peace in eachother and it's not perfect but it works. 
> 
> Deep down she still feels like something is missing, that the story has only just begun.

Sometimes if Mizuki tries really hard, she can still remember things from her life before clearly. She can recall snippets of it, technologies that aren't available in her new world. Most vividly a language that doesn't exist, even after 21 years of being in this new world she can still remember the language clearly even when a lot of other things had faded. 

"You need to relax" Sanji chuckled softly stowing away the last few plates from across the restaurant's kitchen. Mizuki rolls her eyes at him, wiping down the kitchen counter one last time before she was satisfied. It was a late night for the duo almost 3 am when they finally finished closing down for the night. The Izakaya had been busy for them that day, the beginning of a weekend coinciding with a few ninja teams coming home from long missions. 

"Alright that's everything," Sanji called, the two picked up their things and headed out the door. "So what has you stressed out so bad huh?" The blond questions his companion, lighting up a cigarette and checking the front of the Izakaya as Mizuki locks up the side door. 

"Hi again!" A little pipsqueak voice calls, it makes Mizuki pause and the blond chef turns around spotting familiar blond hair his eyes soften. 

"Hello, again little one" Sanji greets crouching down in front of the boy, voice soft in the same way he speaks to her when he knows she's fragile. Mizuki curious rounds the corner eyes landing on a child, his face filthy and a little skinny with brilliant but sad blue eyes. The blond boy with whiskers on his cheeks goes to speak as Mizuki appears from behind Sanji. 

She studies him and sees the spark of fear and panic flash through the boy's eyes and before she can offer him comforting words the little blond takes off and he's gone. 

"Hey, it's ok wait!" Sanji sighs in defeat running a hand through his hair before standing up straight again, relighting the cigarette he'd pit out when he spotted the small boy. 

"Who was that?" Mizuki mumbles aloud a knot already forming in her stomach in the telling way she's gotten used to over the years. The two begin walking home and Sanji takes a drag from his cigarette before answering her. 

"His name's Naruto, little brats from the orphanage down the road. I take him down to Ichiraku's and feed him sometimes. Or send him home with leftovers from the day. The kids too skinny for his age doesn't eat enough" 

Mizuki can hear the sadness in her friend's voice and she freezes in her tracks reaching for the chef's arm as a wave of nausea overtakes her. Flashes of a bright smile, brilliant blue eyes and a boy screaming for his best friend flood her. Sanji's hand shoots out instantly steadying her an eyebrow raised. 

"What came back?" Sanji questions his friend holding her steady and taking a puff from his cigarette giving Mizuki a chance to balance herself and let the nausea subside. 

"The boy, but.. he was older and he was crying" Mizuki's words are quiet. Sanji hums in acknowledgment wiping away the tears that had begun to streak down her cheeks. Mizuki hadn't realized she was crying. 

"I'm not surprised, he's the Jinchuriki the poor boy gets treated like shit. The villagers are disgusting, blaming a child for something out of his control." Sanji stated in a matter of fact tone and Mizuki stopped again the word; Jinchuriki, triggering something and information began to flood her brain. Sanji eyes her, ready to reach out and steady his friend again if she needs it. 

"Oh," she spoke the word soft barley above and whisper suddenly very aware as to who exactly the little blond boy was. 

And then she passes out 

"OI OI OI Zuki!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!  
> Here we go!


	12. A Ninja and A Pirate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji knows of him, he'd seen him a few times the Hound. He knew the rumors a fearsome Anbu captain a powerful ninja. He's surprised to see how softly he holds her. It doesn't change his distaste for the man, a coward who can't even give his heart to the woman he loves.

The blond chef reaches out to catch his friend but someone else beats him to it. A tall Anbu with silver hair appears in a cloud of smoke scooping Mizuki up bridal style. Sanji watched eyes widening as the man behind the mask carefully adjusts his best friend. A gentle hand coming up to cradle her head against his chest holding her with care. 

"Who the fuck-" Sanji snarls jumping back and bringing a leg up in a fighting stance he hadn't taken in a long time but still came naturally to him. Sanji eyes the other man taking in the distinct mask the silver-haired man wore, and he lowers his stance hesitantly a leaf village Anbu. 

"I'm the one who lives in her tree" The Anbu's voice is deep his tone even and that's all Sanji needs to hear to know exactly who this particular ninja is. 

"Were you watching us you fucking creep" Sanji snarls disliking the man for entirely different reasons now. 

"I was close by and her chakra spiked the way it does when she's got too much" The Anbu shoots back in a matter of fact tone, wanting to dismiss the blond completely but knowing how close he was to Mizuki it wouldn't be so easy. 

Sanji furrows his eyebrows confused, before remembering that an influx of memories she shouldn't have manifested itself in her chakra and makes her sick. He still didn't fully grasp how it all worked. 

"You're supposed to be her best friend right? Shouldn't you know" the Anbu's tone is even but Sanji can hear a clear snarl behind those words. The chef rolls his eyes relaxing and lighting another cigarette. 

"I can't sense any of that stuff," the chef huffs. Mizuki stirs in Kakashi's hold face contorted in distress as she curls herself further into the man's chest Kakashi adjusts her again. 

"I've got you little rabbit" Kakashi coos voice low. Sanji watches the interaction ready to pull his friend away from the man. But the Anbu speaks to her words Sanji can't her and she visibly relaxes into him. 

Sanji's surprised when the Anbu doesn't fight him about making sure she gets home safe and the three of them make the trip to Mizuki's house in silence. Sanji holds the door open as the Anbu steps in and the ex-pirate heads to the kitchen to put some of Mizuki's things away. 

"Ko" Mizuki stirs when she feels the warmth leave her, eyes peaking open a little her head pounding still nauseous. She's greeted with the familiar mask of Hound as she's learned was his true call sign, but he's still Kodama to her. 

"Your chakra spiked, I brought you home." Kakashi coos his voice is soft in an attempt to soothe her. He brushes her hair back. Mizuki smiles closing her eyes and leaning into his touch reaching for his hand guiding it down to her lips to kiss at his wrist. 

"Come lay with me" Mizuki whimpers letting go of his hand and reaching out for him in a grabby motion. Kakashi takes it gently putting it up to his mask, then back down to her side chuckling and shaking his head. 

"I have to head back soon" He wants to tell her he'll try to come back that he left his post and he needs to report soon that he'll be home to her right after. But she's drifted off to sleep again exhausted by the burst of energy released by her chakra. 

Sanji heads back over to check on his friend but freezes in the doorway. He watches as the ninja brushes a hair away from her face and she leans into his touch bringing his hand to her lips and the two exchange words he can't hear a soft smile on Mizuki's face. He watched conflicted as the Anbu gently takes off her shoes and tosses a blanket over her tucking her into the bed.

The chef sighs turning away and walking out into the living room, feeling as if he'd just peeped into a very intimate part of his best friend's life. He knew of the Anbu Mizuki was childhood friends with, a man behind a mask with a face she was somehow fine never to see. He didn't understand be he respected it and Mizuki trusted him fully evident in the interaction he'd just witnessed. 

"Oi oi stupid mutt." Sanji snarls when they both walk out of the house a few minutes later. The blond isn't prepared for the attack the Anbu throws at him but blocks it's successfully. Kakashi hits him with a flurry of kicks and punches all of which Sanji blocks easily a rush of excitement filling in him as he lands one firm kick to the other man's side. 

"You know taijutsu?" The Anbu seems surprised and Sanji pulls a cigarette out as both of the men relax again. 

"If that's what you wanna call it" Sanji mumbles back, lighting a cigarette. The Anbu nods studying the blond, he'd been wary of the man when he first caught wind of him. Appearing out of nowhere sweeping his favorite person away as if the two had known each other their whole lives, when it was him who'd been there for her from the beginning. Kakashi would never admit the jealousy he felt towards the blond at first but he'd learned quickly that the man was no competition in the way he'd initially feared. 

"You take care of her you hear me shitty ninja or I'll come after you. I'm stronger than I look and more than willing to lay my life down for her." The blond's voice snaps Kakashi out of his thoughts and he nods in acknowledgment reaching a hand out to him a peace offering. The two shake hands but Sanji does not let go right away instead tightening his grip and he could have sworn for a second armament haki flashed through his arm. 

"And whatever it is that you need to figure out, figure it the fuck out. She's too good to tell you to fuck off. But I'm telling ya, either figure it out or leave the poor girl alone. She deserves more than whatever this half-ass excuse is that you're giving her." Sanji let's go after speaking hoping to have at least gotten his point across. 

Kakashi wants to say something witty back, something smart or snarky. But he falters pulling his hand away. 

"I know" and with that, he's gone.

A few days later Sanji corners Kota while he's on the training grounds with a few goals in mind. 

"Id know your stupid voice anywhere I know you're Anbu." The blond snaps at the Inuzuka who's pretending he has no idea what Sanji is talking about. 

"It's not really surveillance, we just keep an eye out. If we didn't mask it when she has a big leak there would be a lot of people after her reserves." Kota won't look Sanji in the eyes when he speaks. The chef had been aware that there always seemed to be ninja around Mizuki, Kota the Hyuuga girl, the Uchiha brats and Hisagi. 

"Does she know" Sanji questions the man eyebrow raised. 

"No, And you won't tell her." Kota huffs irritated to be put in this position. 

Sanji sighs lighting a cigarette, he wasn't gifted with any of the abilities of this world. He couldn't sense or feel or see chakra. But he understood that it was like Haki, and Mizuki leaking out the equivalent of conquerers definitely would pose a threat to a village who's just achieved peace. 

"And the Hound?" 

"He's been around long before the Hokage decided he wanted us to keep an eye on her." Kota answers honestly, he'd be lying to himself if he didn't admit he was jealous of his captain. Kakashi has managed to win over Mizuki in a way he'd never been able to and it always made his heartache. 

"One last thing." Sanji starts not satisfied with the conversation but not entirely dissatisfied so he offers Kota a different point of conversation.

"Will you teach me taijutsu? 

A wicked smile spreads across Kota's face  
"No, but I have a buddy who would be thrilled to, and much better suited to do so"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! 
> 
> I hope you're enjoying this as much as I'm enjoying writing it. I've written a lot in my time and this so far has been one of the few things to see the light of publication lol. It's also one of the few things that I'm still having a lot of fun writing. So thank you all for reading 💕💕💕💕
> 
> I'm KatsOnTheRun on Tumblr come over and chat with me 😁🥰


	13. Shouldn't Ask For More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mizuki wants him to react but also knows better than to push the man too far. For as aloof as he acts, Mizuki knows he cares and neither of them want to mess up the peace they've found in each other. That being said Mizuki is a tease and she knows it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small reminder I write in snippets. 
> 
> Also! Read the notes at the end they're important

"How are you feeling?" Mizuki smiles at the sound of his voice surprised to be hearing it early in the morning. He's perched on her opened window a soft breeze tossing now familiar dark hair. 

"Better" Mizuki turns to him walking over to the ninja at the window a smile on her face. "what brings you to my window so early?" Her tone is teasing and Kakashi can't help the soft chuckle of an exhale that leaves him. 

"Was just in the area, figured I'd check up on you to make sure you were ok." Kakashi hums back shifting so that he's sitting against the window sill. Mizuki takes what she knows is an invitation and steps up in-between his legs. 

"Watch yourself, Kodama, I'll start to think you care about me or something." Mizuki teases bringing a hand up to stroke just behind his ear with her thumb the rest of her fingers scratching into the back of his neck. She leans her forehead against his mask a smirk on her face. 

Kakashi laughs a low heavy sound that always sends a shiver up Mizuki's spine. He reaches for her hand with one of his the other slipping his Anbu mask to the side as he brings her wrist up to his lips the secondary mask he usually wore already pulled down. At what point he'd managed that Mizuki wasn't sure. 

"Can't have that now can we" The Anbu mumbles into Mizuki's wrist holding it still for a pulse then kissing it once, twice. A smile spreads across Kakashi's face and Mizuki knows she's fucked for the rest of the day when he smiles at her. They pull away from each other at the same time a deep sigh coming from Mizuki in an attempt to steady her rapidly beating heart. 

"Stupid Kodama" She sighs aloud and Kakashi chuckles but is also fighting with himself to keep still where he is. Don't pull her in for a kiss you stupid fucking Anbu don't mess with things that aren't broken. Kakashi scolds himself internally adjusting his masks back into place and rising from the window. He turns and dips his head down as he prepares to head out for the day. Mizuki catches his hand and Kakashi turns again peering down at the woman much smaller than him. 

Mizuki reached out towards Kakashi's mask slow in the way she'd learned let's him know what her intentions are. Giving him enough time to pull back if he doesn't want her to proceed, he leans in the rest of the way. She pushes the ceramic mask to the side just so the way he'd taught her, just enough to expose the bottom half of his face. When he doesn't stop her then Mizuki smiles brightly up at him and Kakashi can't help the way her smile always makes his cheeks flush and his stomach flip. She brings up her fingers dancing on the hem of his secondary mask tracing the edge on his cheek before pulling it down just until his lips are exposed. 

Mizuki leans up on her toes hand coming to hold the side of Kakashi's face and stroke his cheek with her thumb. Her lips are soft and warm against his like they always are. Kakashi can't help the hammering of his heart as he kisses her back his free hand finding hers and lacing their fingers together. Still not used to the feeling of her lips against his own the Ninja cherishes these moments. Mizuki pulls away far sooner than Kakashi would like but makes no signs of protest. The shorter woman pulls his mask back up kissing his cheek this time and sliding the ceramic Anbu mask back into place. Mizuki's smile never leaves her face and theirs a pink dusting across her nose and cheeks. 

"Thank you, for always taking care of me" Mizuki's words are soft and Kakashi smiles, bringing his forehead down to her gently. Mizuki hums at the familiar feeling of hard ceramic cool against her skin then he's gone. Mizuki sighs running a hand through her hair and laughs a sound that if you listen just hard enough has a hint of sadness at the end. 

"Stupid Kodama" She huffs out barely above a whisper but he hears it. Sitting above her roof hand clutching at his chest Kakashi takes a moment to still his breathing. Heart and soul fighting his mind, the blond chef's words ringing in the ninja's ears and he almost goes back inside. Spills his heart and guts out to the beautiful woman inside whos only ever loved him and taken what he's given without ever begging him for more than what he has to offer. 

A hawk finds him then, a scroll attached to its leg. Kakashi's heart and mind snap back into alignment as he heads off to the Hokage's office. His soul however trails behind unhappy with the choices he's made and wanting to be with its other half, not caring about the rationalizations the mind keeps trying to force upon it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So because I write in snippets and we just had a time skip I kind of wanted to explain Mizuki and Kakashi's dynamic a little. When I think of them as they are now currently the two of them hold special places in each other's hearts.
> 
> At this point, Mizuki is 21 Kakashi is 22 they've both had their own sets of romantic flings here and there. Their relationship is flirty and teasing but they're not fixated with each other. Not constantly at the forefront of each other's minds. They lived predominantly separate lives away from each other but ultimately they are intertwined regardless. Both because of reasons beyond their control, as well as because they care deeply for one another. 
> 
> They're like magnets pushing each other away for their own reasons but no matter how far apart they try to pull themselves eventually they always snap back together.


	14. The Turtle and The Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Green Brocili Man and The Little Orange 
> 
> The green brocili man is a lot, but Mizuki can't help how charming she finds him.

"Hey Mizu sorry I'm late" Sanji walks through the doors of the Izakaya exactly one minute after she had. Hands full of fresh meats and produce from the market. 

"Wooooow you work at the All Blue!?" A very enthusiastic very loud voice boomed from behind Sanji. The chef sighs a distant look of annoyance on his face as he steps up to the counter. Mizuki peaks around him curiously and a flash of green sprints in. 

"We own it actually" Sanji informs the other guy. He's a little bit taller than Sanji a bright smile on his face as he sets the bags down. 

"We?" He finally notices Mizuki then a twist in her stomach at the familiarity of him. 

"Hello!" His voice is booming and Mizuki wants to flinch away but nervous laughter leaves her instead and she bows her head a little. "What a beautiful youthful presence." He beams at her striking a pose thumb pointing at himself. "I'm Might Guy" 

Mizuki tries to hide the nausea that floods her bringing with it the image of a smoking burnt body lying in the middle of a battlefield. She shakes her head and offers Guy a smile. 

"Mizuki, Nice to meet you." She smiles at him. "Ah! Is that your family name?" Guy asks her. Mizuki shakes her head. "Just Mizuki is fine Might-Sama" She reassures him. A flush takes over the man's face and he sputters. Sanji laughs from next to her grabbing all the bags and heading into the kitchen. 

"How do you know Sanji?" Mizuki hums offering Guy something to drink and continue to set up for the day. 

"The wonderful Inuzuka Kota introduced us, Sanji has a wonderful spirit and drive to learn. Truly a man's man" Guy's smile is contagious and Mizuki can't help but smile back. 

"I like your smile it's contagious" Mizuki laughed as Guy's face turned a deep red. In a flash, he'd got her hands in his own heart eyes on his face as he speaks. 

"Your smile is like a thousand sunrises, please do me the ho-" A frying pan comes flying out of the kitchen and whacks Guy right in the face. 

"Don't you try to infect my beautiful Mizu-swan with your filthy hands." Sanji is screaming at the green man flying out of the kitchen is a jump kick. Guy blocks him and the two begin flying across the restaurant in a flurry of kicks. 

"I just wanted to appreciate Mizuki-chan, a beautiful burning soul full of youth! YOSH" Guy yells back. Mizuki watches half in amusement and half impressed as the two manage to contain their spar in one place. Guy lands a punch in Sanji's face and the chef stagers back. 

"Come on swirly brow you have to use your whole body. Block with your hands." Guy yells at him a smile ever-present on his face. 

"I'm a chef first and foremost my hands are precious for cooking." Sanji snarls at the brócoli man frustrated that after a week of working with the other man he still couldn't dodge some of his attacks. 

"That's enough of that" Mizuki called both the boys snapping to attention. "I appreciate your complements Might-Sama but I'm not interested in pursuing anything with someone right now." Guy nodded a smile still on his face and he went to say something but Sanji whacks him on the back of his head. The green-clad man lets out an exaggerated whimper a wounded look on his face. 

"Trust me, even if she was theirs a waitlist and you'd be at the end of the line. " Sanji teases as he lights a cigarette and Mizuki's face flushes. 

"Stop that Sanji you'll give Might-Sama the wrong idea." Mizuki pouts and Guy laughs. 

___________________________________________

The little blond boy was back a few weeks later when Mizuki was closing up the restaurant on her own. Sanji having left a little early that day to meet with Guy. When Naruto saw her instead of the curly eyebrowed blond a look of panic shot through him, his body ready to run. 

"It's alright baby" Mizuki coos softly at the smaller boy who skids to hide behind a wall, blue eyes peeking out at her. 

"You're Naruto, right? Are you hungry love?" Mizuki asks him crouching down to be eye level with him. 

"Yeah" The little blond mumbles stepping out from behind the wall a little. Hesitantly nodding but not looking at her. 

"I'm Mizuki" She studies him again, he looks tired his face filthy. Naruto moves away from the wall and starts walking towards her hesitantly eyes not meeting hers. "wanna get something to eat with me little one?" A small smile ghosts over the boy's lips at the mention of food. 

"B-but it's closed and Sanji's not here" the boy pouts kicking at the ground and she laughs standing up. 

"Let me tell you a secret." Mizuki coos and the little boy finally looks up at her his eyes sparkling. 

"What?" He asked excited bouncing on the back of his heels. Mizuki beckons him over and Naruto walks up to her slowly, she can't help but smile at him. 

"I own the place," Mizuki tells him winking.  
"Really!" Naruto exclaims eyes sparkling bright. "Really, come on I'll make something up for you how's that sound?" Naruto reaches for her hand and Mizuki's smile widens as his little fingers wrap around her hand tight. 

Naruto is an endless pit. Mizuki remembers his ability to consume food was a point of comedy but it was really terrifying. She couldn't imagine how such a little body could fit so much food and at such rapid speed. 

"Easy their little fox, it's not gonna disappear slow down." Naruto takes a deep breath and slows down his cheeks flushed smile on his face.

"Sorry... This is really good" Naruto mumbled sheepishly. 

"That's ok love you can have as much as you want, just slow down a little I don't want you to choke." Mizuki offers him a soft smile and his cheeks turn bright red as he averts his gaze from her and turns back to his food. 

"It's starting to get late won't someone be looking for you?" Mizuki askes him a bit later, Naruto sighs averting his eyes from hers again.

"They don't care about me, no one notices if I leave." His little voice hurt Mizuki's heart and she purses her lips in a tight line. She can remember the emotions that had accompanied her memories of Naruto. A deep crippling sadness loneliness that paled to anything she'd ever felt before. 

"I'm sure that's not true. They're probably looking for you right now" Mizuki hums in an attempt to reassure the boy. Who furrows his eyebrows and shrugs a defeated look on his face. 

"I doubt it" Naruto mumbles. They sit together quietly as Naruto finishes eating his fill and they clean up together quietly as well. The little blond boy standing up on a milk crate to reach the sink as they wash their plates together. Mizuki blows some of the suds from the sink at Naruto who laughs smiling up at her. 

"Come on I'll take you back yeah?" Mizuki mumbled cleaning his face with a soft cloth and drying off his hands. The boy didn't protest wrapping his little hand around hers as they walked together to the orphanage.

"So Naruto tell me, are you gonna be a ninja when you grow up" Mizuki askes the boy who had become a bit somber as their walk progressed. A huge smile spread across his face his mood changing instantly as he looks up at her a sparkle in his eyes exactly what Mizuki had been hoping for. 

"I'm gonna be Hokage believe it" he practically yelled at her a smile splitting his face open. But his face drops again a second later going quiet and looking down at the ground. Mizuki hums bringing the hand not holding the blond boy's hand up to his hair ruffling his locks.

"I bet you'll be the best Hokage the village has ever had." Mizuki beams and Narutos head snaps up to look at her surprise in his eyes before a huge smile split across his face. He sniffles wiping at his eyes and laughs. 

"Believe it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,  
> I dont love the first bit of this chapter, I'm not super confident on how to write Guy but I figured I'd give it a shot. Sorry if it sucks 😭
> 
> Thanks for reading! 💕💕


	15. Thoughts

"You're telling me one of your children went missing and you didn't notice" Mizuki's voice was calm but she was seething on the inside. 

"We are overrun with children ma'am the war left behind a lot of them" the answer was curt clearly rehearsed. Mizuki growled at the man in front of her. 

"And that's a valid excuse!?" She snapped at him. 

"If you're so invested in the kid adopt him yourself." The director snapped back. Mizuki shrunk back at that. 

"I-i can't" she mummbled. 

"Than don't come here complaining about how we run things" with that the door was slammed in her face. 

Naruto begins to show up at the Izakaya more and more as the days pass. The little blond boy bouncing in his seat each day eating and keeping Mizuki company even tagging along on shopping strips with Sanji. 

"We're back" the sing-song voice of Kota floated into her ears. Mizuki turns at the sound of the voice smiling over at the Inuzuka as he and Hisagi walked into the bar. Hisagi sits down in his usual spot body heavy. Kota pauses behind Naruto who was sitting in his regular spot. The blond child's eyes light up at the sight of the two ninjas. 

"And who's this?" Kota asks ruffling the little blond's hair reaching to sit in the chair next to him. Naruto sandwiched between two ninjas, it looked like he might burst for excitement. 

"This is Naruto, Naruto this is Kota and Hisagi friends of mine." Mizuki hums smiling down at the boy who began to spit questions a mile a minute to the Ninja. She smiled at them as the three happily chatted a familiar warmth settling in her heart. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
"You're moping Zuki." Sanji teases as he passes Mizuki on his way into her kitchen. Mizuki sighs running a frustrated hand through her hair watching as Sanji moves around her kitchen. A man truly in his element. 

"I'm not moping just thinking." Mizuki sighs dropping her head down onto the table, a pitiful whine coming from her. Sanji laughs turning his attention to his friend a soft sigh leaving him as he walks over to her. 

"About the little orange?" Sanji hums sitting down next to her and running a hand through her hair. 

"Yeah" Mizuki mumbles turning her face to look at the chef's cheek squished up against the table a pout on her lips. Sanji goes to reach into his breast pocket for a cigarette before pausing. Mizuki didn't like it when he smoked in the house. 

"Let's go get up out on the porch come on" Sanji gives her cheek a gentle poke and gets up heading for her back yard. Mizuki lets out an exaggerated sigh dramatically pushing back her chair to follow the blond. 

The pair sit down on her porch swing staring out into the night sky. Sanji lights his cigarette and relaxes into the swing slightly pushing of starting a steady rocking. 

"He's such a sweet boy Sanji and I tried to talk to the guy in charge and they just don't care about him. They said if I had an issue with them and the way they ran it to just adopt it himself." Mizuki catches Sanji up leaning her head against his shoulder. 

"Why don't you?" Sanji asks in between puffs. One arm coming up and around to wrap an arm around Mizuki's shoulder pulling her into him. 

"He's an orphan, supposed to be an orphan what if me taking him in changes something huge. What if my care kills him, his past helps drive his future" Mizuki'd been thinking about it for weeks but saying the words out loud made it feel so much more real the thinking them. The ex-pirate hums softly taking in her words and letting her process her own thoughts.

"I'm here right? I haven't changed anything, and this isn't my original world either." Mizuki shrugs sighing. 

"But the story hasn't started yet. Not really, and we don't live lives that really interfere in the grand scheme of things. This would be a huge change." 

"What if it's a change for better" Sanji mumbles. 

"I don't know" Mizuki hums pulling away from the chef. She sinks into the swing bringing her knees up to her chest and wraps her arms around her legs. 

"If it makes you feel better, having met you has made my time here better, I can share my stories with you and you've helped me adjust to this world. I think a little bit of change won't hurt. Especially if he's as motivated as you say" 

"I don't even know if he wants to be adopted" she mumbled and Sanji laughed. 

"All small children want to be loved" the cook mumbled softly. The blond leaves soon after their conversation and Mizuki is left alone with her thoughts again. 


	16. Still a Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to read my end notes! Always some extra thoughts in there. Thanks for reading! 🥰💕

Mizuki feels it when the little Uchiha reaches out to her. His chakra a cool steady feeling energy before he appears in her house. 

"Just because you're a ninja, doesn't mean it's not rude to knock. Tachi I've tough you bet-" Mizuki freezes when she turns to face the boy because he's still only a boy at 11. He wore familiar armor blood splattered against his breastplate, sword strapped to his back the only thing missing was the mask. Mizuki's heart cries out for the boy as he averts his gaze staring down at his feet. 

"Come here" Mizuki reaches out to the boy pulling him in close. Itachi is stiff against her hold. 

"You'll get blood on you Onee" Itachi's voice is small and Mizuki's heart just about shatters. She never hears it like this, small and tired. The interaction reminding her of a certain someone. 

"It's ok my love it washes off" Mizuki hums softly for him running her fingers through his hair.  
"Do you want me to make tea for us. Or do you want to go visit Kota and the Inuzuka pups?" Theirs an unspoken question hanging in the air. Itachi had become a bit stoic as he trained to be a ninja. The once expressive little boy now trained to never show true emotions. 

Itachi pulls away from her then, his little eyes just a tiny bit glossy and a hand comes up to wipe at his eyes. Despite what she knows he's feeling his voice comes out even.  
"Pups" 

It's simple but Mizuki knows he'll talk to her when he's ready. 

"Alright, how about you go change and we'll head over. I think Kota should be home, if not I know Tsume or Hannah won't mind. Itachi nods heading over to the spare bedroom where Mizuki kept clothes for him and his brother. She lets out an exasperated sigh running a hand through her hair. 

Itachi comes back a few minutes later dressed in his regular clothes hair down and messy over his shoulders. Mizuki comes up behind him running her fingers through his hair in an attempt to tame the locks before tying it for him in a loose ponytail. 

Mizuki is surprised when the boy slips his hand in hers as they walk but squeezes his hand gently as they walk together. 

"Tachi" Mizuki hums in a sing-song voice. The little Uchiha looks up at her head tilted. 

"Did you know" She starts swinging their hands dramatically. The Uchiha raises an eyebrow at her a hum leaving him but lets her swing his hand along. 

"That I love you?" Itachi's face flushed the way it always does whenever Mizuki is verbally affectionate towards him. 

"You work hard love, you need to remember to relax some times. I know you're all grown up. But I'll always be here when you need it yeah?" Mizuki smiles down at Itachi and the boy nods. 

"I know" he hums back and his hand squeezes her his own way of letting her know he loves her back. 

The Inuzuka compound is always loud, even for Mizuki it can be a bit much sometimes. Itachi is somehow always unfazed no matter how crazy it gets. 

"Oh, Mizuki-Chan good to see you." Tsume's loud voice booms as they ender the compound. Mizuki smiles waving at the woman "here to see the pups little pup?" She asks Itachi as she approaches them and the boy nods a small smile on his face. 

"Yes please, if you don't mind." Tsume laughs at that. 

"Such a polite one this pup should have you hang around with my brat maybe he'd learn some manners. Kuromaru can take you to the pups. Off you go" Itachi bows to the older woman and he heads off with her ninken. 

"And you! Here for my little shit of a brother? You're too good for him ya know?" Mizuki's face flushes at her words as the older woman pulls her in throwing an arm around her shoulder as she speaks. 

"Tsume please you know it's not like that with us," Mizuki mumbles running a hand through her hair and Tsume's face splits into a smile a bark of laughter leaving her. 

"A girl can dream, can't she? You'd make cute pups, put him right in his place" Mizuki's face is bright red at the older woman's words who's laughing and pulling her into a hug. 

"I thought I recognized your scent. Thought maybe I was going nuts." Kota calls walking over to Mizuki and his sister. Tsume lets Mizuki go then a sly smile on her face and she slaps her brothers back hard as she walks away. 

Kota pulls Mizuki into a hug her face still flushed from Tsume's words. The Inuzuka pulls away kissing the top of her head before doing so and lifting up a pup in his arms. 

"Look how cute." Kota lifts up a small cream puppy with little brown ears. Mizuki smiles at the puppy just a few weeks old and gives his head a soft scratch. 

"He'll be Kiba's soon once the pups big enough." Mizuki smiles taking the small dog from Kota's hold, she recognizes the puppy the name Akamaru coming to her but nothing else. 

"Ya know I'm not sure if you mean when Kiba's old enough or when the actual pup is. You weirdos." Mizuki teases her friend who laughs and pulls her against him. 

The two walk together Kota's arm slung over her shoulder as the head over to where the puppies are kept. Mizuki smiles watching from afar as Itachi sits in the center of the puppy pen. Three small pups on his lap and playing fetch with the rest of the litter. A small smile on his face watching them trip over each other as they try to get the ball. 

"He came home in an Anbu uniform today." Mizuki huffs and the Inuzuka stiffen above her. She furrows her eyebrows at him eyes shrinking into a suspicious glare as she looks up at him. 

"Yeah...I heard." Kota knows Mizuki isn't happy by the development and a pit begins to settle in her stomach in a familiar way. But no memories come to her. 

"Kota." Mizuki hums moving away from his side to face him fully. Putting the puppy down who scampers over to his brothers. Mizuki looks up at Kota a soft sigh leaving her. The Inuzuka's heart speeds up as he looks at her. Lips out in a small pout staring up at him through her lashes. 

"I'm sort Mizu I tried, I knew you wouldn't be happy. But we need good ninja and the final choice wasn't mine I was just on the panel." Mizuki let's out a defeated sigh and Kota wraps her up in his arms bringing her to his chest. 

"I'll keep an eye out for him. Yeah? I'm sorry Mizu that's all I can do for him. He took my place on my old squad after I was promoted. He's a good ninja, a capable boy, have faith in his abilities. " Mizuki sighs scrunching up her nose. 

"I know I just...." Kota pulls away from her ruffling her hair before bringing his hand down to rub her cheek with his thumb. 

"I know." Kota hums leaning down to kiss her forehead.  
___________________________________________

Itachi holds her hand again when they walk home much to her surprise. But getting to feel the warmth coming from him steadies Mizuki's concerned heart, a reminder he's alive. 

"Onee, what's love?" Itachi pipes up as they walk into her house and Mizuki almost pauses mid-stride. 

"What brought this on?" Mizuki asks looking down at the boy who furrows his eyebrows thinking for a beat. 

"You always tell me you love me, and you say it to Sanji too and the Inuzuka. But it's not the same every time." Mizuki let out a hum in acknowledgment as they walk into her back yard. 

Mizuki settles on the porch swing patting the spot next to her for Itachi to sit down. 

"When I tell you I love you, it's a familial love we are bound by our shared blood. I've watched you grow up I've held you in my arms since you were oh so tiny. I care about you deeply because I've known you your whole life. When I tell you I love you I mean I'll always be here for you, my affection for you is unwavering no matter what happens or how far away we are from each other. You can always come home to me and ill take care of you because while I might not be your mother. You are my baby boy and I'll always care for you unconditionally no matter what." Itachi digests Mizuki's words. Processing what she was telling him and he nodded. 

"And Sanji Nii?" Itachi asks leaning his head on her shoulder. Mizuki hums soft pulling him in close and settling against the swing. Kicking her feet out gently to get the porch swing to rock softly. 

"When I tell Sanji I love him it's kind of familiar all love is similar and so different at the same time." Mizuki purses her lips for a second thinking over her words before speaking again. 

"But I love him because he's my best friend. My one true confidant, we can talk to each other about anything and everything as equals. I can be frank with him and he is always brutally honest with me. Which is why I love him. It's different because while I love Sanji just as I love you. It's not quite as blind," Mizuki isn't looking at him when she speaks eyes instead looking up at the night sky. 

"while you both hold places in my heart. My relationship with Sanji is more mental than emotional like it is with you. When you're older we can also have this kind of bond. Sanji challenges me, we balance each other out but that doesn't mean that maybe one day we won't be in eachothers lives anymore. I'd be sad but ultimately if that's the choice we make then I'd accept it." The thought is weird for Itachi who knows just how much Sanji means to Mizuki. For them not to be in eachothers lives anymore one day is a bizzar thought.

"But you'll always have my unconditional love nothing you ever do will make me hate you because you're my baby, if you ever tried to push me away I'd never allow it. We're family bound by things besides emotions and that's not something Sanji can ever have" Mizuki teases poking Itachi on the forehead who smiles. Itachi waits for her to keep talking and she sighs.

"Kota is complicated." Itachi hums, Mizuki can feel how drained he is and she reaches for one of the pillows to put on her lap. Patting it for Itachi to settle down on. He looks at her for a beat 

"Otosan says ninja shouldn't mind themselves with things like love." Mizuki snorts at that of course the wretched old man would say something like that.

"Remember baby, I'm no ninja." Itachi nods contemplating her words but doesn't say anything else turning to look up at the stars as a yawn escapes him.

"Come on Tachi I've gotcha." The little Uchiha moves then curling up on the swing as Mizuki rocks them head on the pillow and Mizuki runs her hands through his hair. She starts to sing softly as she plays with the boy's hair. A language Itachi has searched for but had yet to figure out. He's asleep in a few minutes and as Mizuki looks down at the boy who's still only eleven still a child and already a weapon. Her heartaches. 

For years she'd tried to remember more about Itachi. Meditated for hours in attempts to recall even the faintest of details about the boy she loved with all her heart. Only to be left with empty sadness and no information to show for it. Even now as calm as he looked, peaceful on her lap asleep and looking his age for once. Mizuki couldn't help the snake that coiled in her stomach ready to strike. An ever-present reminder that even though she can't seem to remember. She knows his story isn't a happy one, that it ends badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of want to expand a little on Mizuki and Itachi's relationship. She's been caring for him since he was a baby help raise the boy, and considers him her own. Mizuki is attached to him because she can feel the darkness surrounding the boy's future but can't seem to remember anything and it frustrates her that she can't do anything to help him. 
> 
>   
> I have it in my head that the more invested Mizuki is in someone. The fewer specifics she is able to see about them untill the events are close to coming to pass. So as time goes on the more she integrates herself in someone's life, the less likely she is to be able to recall anything about them untill right before things are happening. Usually, the most information coming to her in an initial meeting.


	17. Slow Days

"Mizu-nee, Kota-Nii" A high pitched voice catches the pair's attention, they turn to spot familiar blond hair running at them full speed. Kota smiles stepping in front of Mizuki at the last second as Naruto jumps at them full force. Kota catches him doing a little spin before resting the small boy on his hip. 

"Hi, there little fox" Mizuki hum leaning over to hug the boy and pepper his cheek with kisses. Naruto giggles and Kota puts Naruto down who turns his attention to Ao petting the dog vigorously.

"What are we doing today?" The blond boy chirps turning his attention. Kota raises an eyebrow at that and Mizuki laughs. 

"Kota and I are doing some shopping for Sanji, Then I'm picking up my baby cousin for the day and were going to the training grounds, aaanndd then I'm making a bento for your next mission," Mizuki informs the boy a finger on her chin as she thinks about her to-do list for the day looking over a Kota with a smile for the last bit and in case he had anything else to add. 

"Sounds good to me" he hums with a smile  
"If we have time I wanted to stop by the compound and check on the pups" Kota adds and Mizuki smiles at that she loved visiting the Inuzuka compound. 

"I've never gotten to play with a puppy before" Naruto mumbles voice low kicking at the pebbles by his feet. Mizuki can hear his implications in his voice and she looks over at Kota who smiles and shrugs telling her it's up to her without having to speak the words. 

"Do you wanna come with us Naruto?" The blond boy's eyes sparkle as he looks up at them a smile splitting his face as he nods vigorously. 

"I guess we've got another companion for the day" Kota chuckles putting his hand on Naruto's head and ruffling his hair. Naruto looks up at them his eyes held a hint of moisture in them but he shakes his head a smile breaking out of his face.

Naruto hesitant reached his hands out for Mizuki and Kota. The pair look at each other than at Naruto taking his hands smiling at the boy and the three of them continue on their walk together. Little Naruto with an ever-present smile plaster on his face swinging both Kota and Mizuki's hands as they walk happily talking about everything and nothing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sasuke baby this is Naruto" The little Uchiha keeps himself hidden behind Mizuki peering out at Naruto who's clutching to Kota's leg. The older pair smile at each other amused, the little raven-haired boy reaches his little hand out towards the blond. 

"Uzumaki Naruto" the blond pipes up, and Sasuke looks up at Mizuki who gives him a reassuring smile and a nod. Naruto reaches out his hand. 

"Uchiha Sasuke" his voice is soft and the two shake hands a smile blooming over Naruto's face. 

"Your aim is so good" Naruto lets the words out in a whine, Kota, and Mizuki laughing at the face he pulls as he misses the target again. 

"It's ok Naruto you'll figure it out. Just gotta practice." Mizuki chuckles digging into Kota's weapons pouch the ninja huffs out a protest and she sticks her tongue out at him tossing it without looking. 

Naruto and Sasuke start yelling for her to teach them to throw and Mizuki laughs. 

"I thought you weren't a ninja" Naruto pipes up after retrieving the kunai from the tree and bringing them back.

"I'm not" Mizuki hums taking them from the boy and turning him around to help position him for his next throw. 

"But you're so good and know so much" Mizuki snorts at that

"It's rude to ask about that kind of stuff" Sasuke pipes his kunai landing dead center on his target. 

"Oh... Sorry" Naruto mumbles tossing the kunai in his hand without paying much attention, sticking it within the target for the first time. 

"It's ok Sasuke he's allowed to ask, I can't use chakra Naruto. I started the academy but couldn't pass because I had no chakra control. So I've got some basic training, and I spar with Kota sometimes to keep me sharp. But no I'm not a ninja." Naruto's little eyebrows furrow at that not really understanding but accepting her words none the less. 

"She would have been too strong a ninja if she had any chakra the gods couldn't have her running around" Kota teases coming up behind Mizuki and giving her a playful shove. 

"Yeah well it is what it is, I've accepted it a long time ago." Naruto turns to her patting her arm with his hand a few times. A smirk on his face. 

"It's ok I'll become the best ninja ever and then it won't matter that you can use chakra. Because I'll be around to keep everyone safe." Mizuki laughs ruffling his hair with a smile on her face. 

___________________________________________

"OI Naruto careful you'll burn yourself!" The words come out in a shout and Mizuki shoots out to pull the boy's hand away from the stove. A sudden rough movement that makes Naruto freeze in his tracks. "Did you burn your hand?" Her voice is softer then and the blond boy has his arms clutched to his chest head downcast. 

"Naruto let me see your hand baby" Mizuki reaches for him but the boy pulls away and she freezes taking the boy in, his eyes are watery. 

"Hey it's ok bud, are you ok?" Mizuki asks him voice low. "Hey hey, look at me baby." Naruto shakes his head.

"I- I'm sorry" Naruto's voice is barely above a whisper a tear dripping down his face. 

"For what baby, it's ok you don't have to apologize to me you didn't do anything wrong." 

Naruto looks up at her his eyes blooming with tears as he pulls away from her some more. 

"I- you- yelled" 

Realization dawns on her then and a sense of sadness takes hold of her like she'd never felt before. Mizuki comes down to her knees in front of the boy eyes soft. 

"I'm so sorry for raising my voice at you Naruto, and pulling on you so hard." Mizuki hums voice soft as she reaches out for the boy who finally looks up to face her. Clearly holding back tears as he looks at her. 

"You're not mad" he whimpers at her and she has to hold back her own tears. Unable to even consider what the poor boy had been through to give him such a reaction to her raising her voice. 

"No honey I was just startled and worried you'd get burned, but I shouldn't have yelled or pulled on you like that. I'm so sorry baby boy" Mizuki reaches out for him again and the boy gives her his hand the other one coming up to rub at the tears spilling over.

"Are you ok, did you get burned?" Mizuki's coos turning his little hand over in her. Naruto sucks in a breath and lets out a shaky no. Mizuki brings his hands up her lips kissing his palm and then down to his wrist. The motion soothes the boy a little and Mizuki pulls back to stand and opening her arms out for a hug. 

"I'm sorry I tried to help." He mumbles and it makes Mizuki choke up. 

"No honey that's not why I yelled. The pan you reached for was hot, you would have burned your hand and it would have hurt a bunch. I didn't yell at you for helping ok? I was just scared you'd hurt yourself and it came out loudly. I'm sorry" 

Naruto goes into her open arms without hesitation then and Mizuki lifts him swiftly. Tucking his head against her shoulder and Mizuki squeezes the boy tight. "I'm so sorry for being rough with you baby, I promise you I won't raise my voice again ok?" Naruto nods his head into her shoulder. 

If Mizuki hadn't settled on adopting the little boy that clung to her. Scared because she raised her voice in an attempt to stop him from hurting himself. A little boy who's smile was erased trying to make himself smaller at the sound of someone raising their voice. It was the final push she needed, she rocked Naruto a little rubbing his back in an attempt to calm him. 

"She's just making sure you didn't hurt yourself." Sasuke's voice pipes up. The raven-haired boy is standing next to her, he'd slipped his hand into Naruto's in an attempt to comfort the boy. Kota comes up to her then too joining Mizuki's hand on Narutos back the other coming to rub at Sasuke's head. 

"But Mizu-nee is scary when she's loud isn't she." Mizuki looks down at Sasuke who's offering her a smile and Naruto chuckles then pulling away from her chest. A smile on his face. 

"She's not scary, just trying to protect me, it's not the same kind of loud so it's ok, I'll be more careful from now on." Naruto's eyes are still glassy but his usual big grin adorned his face once again and Mizuki's heart breaks at his words but she still feels calmer. Finally realizing as she held Naruto that this was her boy, and she'd fight anyone who tried to take him away from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure what order I want this chapter and the next in but we're just gonna put them this way.


	18. Late Nights

"You've been distressed lately" Mizuki hears his voice float into her house. She turns to spot the familiar Anbu mask she was always happy to see. 

"Can you tell?" Mizuki hums turning back reaching for another plate as she finished cooking. Mizuki hears him step into the house making his way over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. 

"I can smell it" He replies taking an exaugurated sniff of her hair. Mizuki laughs shoving his head away with hers. Theirs a hint of his scent on her and it makes Kakashi's heart leap. He looks down and realizes she's wearing the spare nightshirt he keeps at her house. If he had a tail it would be wagging, the thought makes him chuckle and he nuzzles his head against hers watching as she stirs whatever's in the pot. 

Kakashi feels himself relax the longer he's in her presence the exhaustion of his last mission seeping into his bones. He lets out an exaggerated sigh and leans all his weight against Mizuki's back. Mizuki let out a soft squeak a smile on her face. "Ko come on you're heavy you dope" Mizuki whines and Kakashi chuckles a rumble deep in his chest. He hums nuzzling into her neck holding his own weight again before peering at what the dark-haired woman was cooking. Mizuki turns her face kissing just behind his ear absentmindedly a small hum leaves him happy and content. 

"Hope you're hungry," Mizuki mumbles against his dark hair before turning back to the food. 

"Out on the patio?" Kakashi asks and she nods a peaceful silence filling the room. Content basking in each other's presence. 

Mizuki wasn't sure when she'd stop obsessing over his face. Not sure if the fade-in curiosity was because of real respect for the Anbu and his wishes. Or if she just didn't care at all anymore. In the beginning, when they were little it was an ever-present itch the want to see his face. But as they grew up the itch faded and while she was for sure still curious she never really acted on it. 

At this point, she'd convinced herself it wasn't worth risking their relationship. Not that it mattered, even when they ate the Kodama could move so insanely fast that she couldn't catch a glimpse of his face anyway. 

The two ate in comfortable silence on her porch legs bumping against each other. 

"I like this house better," Kakashi speaks up after they're both done eating. Mizuki leans against his shoulder. 

"Me too, I like the yard." Mizuki smiles content. 

"I like the tree, the first place didn't have a home for me" Kakashi chuckles and Mizuki can't help but roll her eyes at him. He leans his head against hers a soft sigh leaving him. 

"You sound tired, if I smell distressed you smell like you're running on fumes." Kakashi rolled his eyes and Mizuki leans closer into him tucking her legs in-between his. 

"I've had a rough couple of weeks." The ninja admits a deep chuckle coming from him. Mizuki reaches for his hands playing with his fingers absentmindedly. His hands are always cold, a roughness to them covered in cuts and scars. 

"I could tell when you reached out for me today. Your chakra felt weak, I'm glad you're ok. You shouldn't keep overexerting yourself like that Ko." Kakashi is always surprised she's able to sense chakra so well without being able to channel any of it, he sighs the price for his eye getting larger and larger every day. 

"What's got you so distressed?" Kakashi hums running this thumb over her fingertips as she fiddled with his hand in an attempt to divert the conversation from himself. He notices the kunai print on the PJ shorts Mizuki was wearing and he smiles to himself. 

"A few things" Mizuki starts a sigh leaving her as she curls herself further into the Anbu's embrace. Kakashi removes one of his hands from her hold bringing his arm over her head to wrap around her back gently rubbing up and down. 

"I've got time" He muses adjusting her legs do that that they're over his instead of in-between. Allowing him to rock the porch swing, Mizuki sighs relaxing a little if she could melt herself into the man beside her she would. 

"One of my boys Itachi. He got recruited into the Anbu." The words leave her and Kakashi stiffens. Unsurprised that Itachi didn't keep the information from her, but surprised by how quickly she found out. 

"He's just a kid Ko." Mizuki huffs out and Kakashi doesn't know what to say to soothe her. 

"He's a capable Ninja, I was recruited when I was 10." Kakashi hums remembering back to the first night he'd appeared in front of her for the first time. Mizuki lets out what sounds like a whimper at the memory. Recalling the first time she'd seen him with blood splattered on his armor and over his mask. 

"He's on my team," He tells her tone even and Mizuki pulls away from him. A curiosity bubbling up for the first time in a long time again. The desire to look him in the eyes overwhelming her. Kakashi can see it and places a hand over her eyes, the way he always does when she gets that look on her face. The look in her eyes that makes Kakashi doubt his ability to deny her anything she could possibly ask. A dangerous thing. 

"I'll look out for him," Kakashi tells her the only thing he can say that won't just be empty words. 

Mizuki stills pressing her head against his hand and he lets go causing her to head-butt his shoulder. She stays there for a beat processing his words before relaxing again and laying her head against his shoulder fully. 

"I don't like it, but I guess if he's out with anyone it's a relief to know he's out with you." If Kakashi has a tail he'd be wagging it at her praise. The hand on her back reaching up to run through her hair. 

"What else has been bothering you little rabbit. I know that's not the only thing, Weasle's promotion is new. You've been distressed for weeks now." Mizuki rolls her eyes at him. If it was anyone else she'd be concerned by how well he knew about things he wasn't around to witness himself. But it was her Kodama, he always knew. 

"I met this kid" Mizuki starts the words piques Kakashi's interest. 

"Brats seem to like you." he teases and Mizuki rolls her eyes at him.

"He's this little scraggly thing all hair and eyes. He comes around the restaurant all the time and he just, he's always scraped up and tired looking. Like the other kids must pick on him, and I just." Mizuki sighs pressing her forehead up again Kakashi's neck. 

"You should talk to his parents" the ninja suggest hand still absentmindedly running through her hair. 

"He's from the orphanage he doesn't have any. And the caretakers don't seem to give a single shit about the kid. He's such a sweet kid too all stary eyed and bushy-tailed." Kakashi snorts at her analogy and she looks up at him pouting. 

"I'm serious Ko, and I just... I dunno" it comes out as a pitiful whine and Mizuki feels frustrated her heart has already made a choice and she's still just trying to convince her brain. 

"Kids not a stray puppy you'd be bringing home." Mizuki rolls her eyes at that as if she didn't already know, she knew he didn't mean anything by it though. 

"I know, that's why I'm conflicted." 

"If it's your ability you're worried about don't be you're more than capable. It wouldn't be the first brat you've raised." Kakashi shrugs thinking back to how she always seemed to have one of the Uchiha brats by her side when they were younger and even now still she frets over Itachi as if he were her own. 

"Yeah but that's different they always went home they weren't solely my responsibility. What if I mess him up, what if he hates living with me or hates me. Wh-" Kakashi stops her rambling turning to her and taking her face in his hands.

"You are the most put-together person I know. If anyone is prepared to take care of a kid you'd be my first choice. You are a sanctuary do you even realize that? For all of us who've been lost or hurt you take us all in and you care for us unconditionally." Mizuki flushes at Kakashi's words, sure she was known to befriend strays but that didn't mean she was suited for a child. 

"What if I'm not good enough, what if he doesn't want me. Doesn't want to be adopted." She's upset herself now eyes glossy with tears threatening to spill. 

"All small children want to be loved, and you've got plenty of that to give." Mizuki sighs leaning forward to kisses the front of the Anbu's mask and Kakashi chuckles letting go of her face. Mizuki curls into him again his words, the same ones Sanji had spoken to her days before, playing through her head. She doesn't realize how tired she is until she's dozing off. 

"Mizuki i-" Kakashi feels when her breathing evens out signaling to him she's asleep. The ninja lets out a snort as he looks down and watches her. He pulls his mask to the side completely leaning his head against hers and kissing her hair. They sit out together Kakashi happy to just bask in the moonlight with her. Being able to hold her like this always settled his mind and soul after difficult missions. 

Kakashi lifts Mizuki up gently, she lets out a soft snore and Kakashi can't help the smile that spreads across his face. Mizuki curls into him instinctively a low mumble of "warm" and "comfy" as she nuzzles into his chest. Kakashi always loved how peaceful she looked in his arms, and how she clung to him. Mizuki stirs when she feels his warmth leave her. She cracks open her eyes just ask he slips his mask back into place. She stretches out on her bed reaching out for him in a grabby motion. "Stay with me" it's a request, Kakashi doesn't have to comply. 

The ninja hesitates he could, he's off tomorrow and doesn't need to be anywhere early. He knows it's a bad idea but he can't help himself as he slides off his armor slowly stacking it against the chair /his/ chair in the bedroom. He changes in the bathroom shirtless because a certain someone was wearing the extra shirt he kept in her house. Mizuki's eyes are already closed again and she's on the edge of the bed closest to the window. 

He discards the Anbu mask, walking over to where she's laying and pokes her side. "scoot" he demands chuckling as she lets out a huff reaching back to swat at his hand. 

"But I like to be by the window." Mizuki whines never opening her eyes. Kakashi's hums and rolls her over onto the other side of the bed anyway a cackle leaves her as he does it a smile plastered on his face at the sound. 

Kakashi pulls her in close her back against his chest and his back to the window. Mizuki laces their fingers together and relaxes into him. The Kodama hadn't slept with her like this since they were younger. Occasionally she'd wake up and he was there, but now that they were older they never really went to bed together anymore. 

"Thank you for staying," Mizuki mumbles voice soft a yawn escaping her. Kakashi hums back leaning down to kiss at her shoulder. Telling himself that it's only because she asked, and she seemed to be having a hard time. Not because he was exhausted and his own bed didn't bring him comfort anymore. Not because holding her close silenced all the demons in his head. Not because she was wearing his clothes as PJs and that made his heart sing with joy. He stayed for the first time in years because she'd asked. Not because every day that went by made it harder and harder to convince himself that he wasn't in love with her.


	19. Coming Home

The next time the little blond boy appears at the restaurant Mizuki has more or less figured out what she wanted to do. There was only one thing left. 

"Hey, little orange" Sanji calls from his spot in the Kitchen when Naruto walks into the Izakaya. Mizuki turns her attention to the blond boy then a small smile creeping up on her face. 

"Hey Naruto, do you wanna go to Ichiraku's with me?" If the boy's eyes could have popped out of his sockets they probably would have and Mizuki laughs. Naruto slips his hand in Mizuki's like he always does when they walk together and the smaller boy's grip settles her nerves as they walk. 

"So you've been spending a lot of time with me lately." Mizuki starts looking down at Naruto who's face flushes a little averting his eyes.

" I enjoy your company, and I love when you come with me to the market or hang out with me and Kota." Mizuki continues keeping an eye on the boy who won't meet her gaze. 

"And I was wondering if you would like to come live with me from now on." Naruto freezes at her words. Mizuki isn't prepared for his stopping stumbling a little bit before turning her attention to the little boy whos grip on her hand had tightened. 

"yo-, bu-, I" Naruto stutters over his words and Mizuki's heart clenches, She crouches down still holding his hand and goes to speak again. But the boy tackles her full force knocking her on her butt and burring his face against her chest and shaking. Mizuki sighs a small smile taking over her face as she brings a hand up to run it through Naruto's hair. The boy is shaking and Mizuki can feel her shirt beginning to get damp. 

"I've already been approved eligible to adopt, but I wanted to make sure you wanted to before I started any paperwork."  
Naruto can't seem to steady his breathing, clutching to Mizuki's shirt tightly little knuckles white at the force of his grasp. Terrified that if he lets go of her she's going to disappear or change her mind. The later of the two is worse than the first sending another wave of panic through Naruto at the thought of her leaving. 

"It's up to you though little one" Mizuki coos running a hand over Naruto's back in an attempt to calm the boy not caring about the other villagers walking past and staring at them. Naruto finally seems to relax enough to pull away from her, giving her enough space to stand but still clutching to the bottom of her shirt. Mizuki pulls him into a hug and the little boy wraps his arms around her middle squeezing her as tightly as his little arms possibly could. 

"What do you say love?" Mizuki asks him and Naruto looks up at her finally, the tip of his nose and his cheeks a bright red, his crystal blue eyes watery and a little puffy. He shakes his head vigorously choking out a yes before his eyes pool with tears again. Mizuki crouches down to be eye level with him hand coming up to rub his cheek and Naruto's tears begin to spill again as he launches himself at her. Little arms wrapping around her neck tightly face pressed into her shoulder as he cries. 

Sanji and the Kodama's words ringing out as she hugged him back, all little kids want to be loved. 

The official process takes just under a month before Naruto is officially under her care. Mizuki is excited but nervous the first time Naruto comes home with her, a tiny little bag slung over his shoulder full of his belongings. His little hand clutching hers tightly the whole way home an excited bounce to his step chatting her ear off about how excited he was to start the academy soon. 

"This room is for you," Mizuki says pointing at the door to the room she'd set up for the blond boy. Naruto looks up at her anxious as he put his hand on the door but Mizuki's smile is reassuring and he turns the knob with a smile on his face. He drops his small bag of belongings on the floor as he takes in the room around him. Sanji had helped her paint it a calm blue color with little clouds on the ceiling. 

Naruto walks over to the bed a black-eyed hat with little buck teeth sitting on the bed. Naruto picks is up a small smile on his face taking in the room, theirs a plush carpet on the floor. A shelf full of manga and books, a small cubby full of various snacks and treats next to a plush orange chair. The boy turns to Mizuki clutching the sleeping hat in his hands' eyes watery. 

"It's all for me?" Naruto mumbles eyes downcast trying to keep himself from crying. 

"Of course, and I'm just down the hall." Naruto peaks his head out to see where she's pointing and nods his head. The blond stakes Mizuki's hand then squeezing it firmly in his eyes still downcast. 

"I- It- I like the color on the walls... it matches my eyes." Naruto mumbles and Mizuki smiles down at him lovingly, bringing a hand down to ruffle his hair. "I'm glad you like it love." Naruto wraps his arms around her waist then suddenly gripping her tightly and rubbing his face into her stomach. Mizuki's shirt becoming damp with little tears, the past few days had been emotional for the small boy. Mizuki was surprised by how free Naruto was with his emotions, having been used to Itachi who was a serious child and Sasuke who is still a quiet composed kid. 

In the end, Sanji and the Kodama were more than right with their words. All kids wanted to be loved.


	20. Here

Thinking back on it, Mizuki hadn't been surprised. More so relieved than anything else that he was there when she needed him. 

Mizuki and Sanji decided to close the izakaya early that day business having been slower than normal. Mizuki insisted Sanji could head out to train with Guy and she could close on her own. So there she was the sun hadn't set more than an hour ago when Mizuki finished closing up shop Naruto in tow. Mizuki feels something off as the pair walk, tucking Naruto closer to her body and ushering the boy to walk a little faster as they headed home for the night.

Three drunk bastards jumped her. One she could have dealt with. Two she could have dealt with if she'd been on her own. But three and a panicked Naruto didn't fare well for her. The first man grabbed her from behind and Mizuki pulled the kunai she kept strapped to her thigh stabbing his side. He let go and Mizuki jumped away from his grasp spinning and landing a firm kick to where she's stabbed him. 

"Onee" Naruto's voice is high pitched and panicked his eyes wide in fright. Mizuki runs for him scooping the small boy up swiftly and went to run but someone grabbed at her hair roughly yanking her back. Mizuki cursed loud a snarl ripping through her clenched teeth as she presses Naruto's face into her chest. 

The Kodama's chakra smacked her full force when he appeared. A normally soothingly warm chakra now bolting through her system sharp and cold. The pressure on her hair is gone in an instant and she scrambles away, her attention turning to the Anbu silver hair flashing in her vision. 

Mizuki snarls when someone else touches her but a kunai whizzes past her cheek. The hand disappears, someone behind her cursing and the men scatter. Mizuki spins around to thank the Kodama but he's gone and she's frozen. Her heart is racing and Naruto is clutching to her shirt little knuckles white. Mizuki stays on edge slowly rubbing Naruto's back in an attempt to soothe the boy and herself. 

"You're ok" The Anbu's voice soothes her instantly as he appears in front of her then. Familiarly patterned porcelain mask with bushy silver hair peeking out from behind it. Kakashi reaches out to run a gloved hand over Mizuki's cheek his touch reassuring her. 

Naruto starts to squirm in Mizuki's arms as her grip on him loosens and the boy manages to pull away from her chest. The blond twists his body as Kakashi pulls his hand away. An excited gleam in his icy blue eyes when they land on the Hound before darting back up to Mizuki. The woman could tell the boy was still slightly panicked by the way his little hands clutched to her shirt. But she could also clearly see the excitement on his face at the sight of the ninja in front of them. 

Naruto scrambles down from her hold staring over at the Anbu and then back up at Mizuki. The woman offers him a smile nodding reassuringly and Naruto bounces away from her towards the Anbu questions flying a million miles a minute. Mizuki can't hide the smile that spreads across her face as she walks over to Naruto gently pushing his head down in a bow dipping her head as well. 

The Kodama salutes them much to Naruto's excitement and without so much as a word he teleports away. Such a dramatic man Mizuki thinks to herself rolling her eyes before taking Naruto's hand in her own.

"He was so cool Mizu-onee" Naruto was ecstatic about being rescued by a ninja. Calming Mizuki's fear about the boy's reaction to the events that night. But Naruto was more excited than anything else, babbling about how excited he was to be a ninja when he grew up. Mizuki managed to put him to bed fairly quickly, the excitement of the tail end of their day settling into his bones. 

Mizuki threaded her fingers through the blond's hair a soft purr leaving the boy as he curled himself around the soft bear plush he'd picked out after his first day with her. He was such a peaceful sleeper, always amazing to see how calm he looked when asleep. Such a contrast to his normally hyperactive awake state.

Once the boy is deep in his slumber Mizuki pulls herself away from his room to sit on the roof outside her bedroom. A frown taking over her features as she processes what happened that day. The attempted assault having left her more shaken than she wanted to admit. It hadn't been a fear for herself more so what could have happened to Naruto. The thought surprised her realizing her fear had never been for her own safety but for the safety of the small blond under her care. 

Mizuki's sighs flopping down fully tucking her arms under her head to stare up at the stars. Mizuki feels the familiar warmth of his chakra reach for her and she smiled. He's standing above her bent over, his hands enveloping her face fingers cool against her skin. 

"You ok?" The ninja asks as he crouches down fingers brushing her cheeks. Mizuki leans into his touch humming a soft "yes" turning her head into his hand. 

"Thank you." Mizuki hums into his palm kissing down to his wrist. "For protecting us, for protecting me." Mizuki turns her attention back up to the masked man above her. 

"please continue to watch over me, over Naruto" Mizuki hums, she doesn't get a verbal response. But the feeling of cool porcelain against her forehead as the Ninja leans down pressing their heads together is more than enough of a yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry it took so long to post this chapter and it's kinda short. Life has been hectic as hell, but now that my university has switched to remote learning I should have some more time on my hands to write. 
> 
> Anyway, I wanted to write some more day to day interactions before the next large plot point and I'm struggle with if a little. Hopefully now that I have more time I can figure out how I want to go about writing it. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who reads you guys are great I promise I haven't forgotten about this piece. 🥰🥰
> 
> Come chat with me on Tumblr KatsOnTheRun


	21. A Small Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moments like these make Mizuki happy about the choices she's made. But even so, the nagging bit of her brain that tells her something is wrong never really goes away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm so sorry this took forever I promise I'm still actively working on this piece it's just been a little hard for me lately. That being said we're coming up on another day by day mini ark! Exploring the relationship between Hisagi and Mizuki I hope you guys enjoy it
> 
> Come chat with me on [Tumblr](https://katsontherun.tumblr.com/) KatsOnTheRun 😁
> 
> Day to Day mini ark part 1

"How's raising a brat?" Kota's voice breaks Mizuki's concentration. Her head snapping at the sound of a familiar voice she hadn't heard in almost four weeks. A wide smile takes over her face as she greets the two ninja walking into her restaurant. 

"Hisagi, Kota welcome home, wow like literally you guys just got back didntcha?" Her tone is teasing as she takes both of them in, still covered in blood and grime from their journey. 

"Of course not, we submitted our mission report first." Kota chides in a matter of fact tone. The men sit down at the bar, bodies heavy and she pours both of them drinks celebrating their safe return home. Even if no one says that's what they're for.  
Kota takes his drink in one swift motion but Hisagi takes a second longer. 

"How did it go?" Mizuki asks her boys a small frown on her face at how weak their chakra signatures feel. Hisagi rubs his eyes then down is face deep sigh leaving him.

"it was rough." He mumbles and Mizuki hums back, pushing the glass she'd set down for him right up again his hand. Mizuki's fingers gently grazing over his knuckles as she pulls ways, Hisagi feels a small surge of her chakra fill him and mutters a thank you regardless of if she's aware of her actions before taking the drink. Mizuki frowns at how tired he looked, circles under his eyes shoulders heavy. The cost of the clan's bloodline. 

"Naruto is good, he's excited to start the academy soon. Sanji's been working on target practice with him." Mizuki hums pulling her attention away from Hisagi not wanting to draw attention to her concerns in front of others. 

"Sanji can't hit a target for shit. Why aren't you teaching him? We all known you've got the best eyes" Kota laughs and as if hearing the ninja talk shit. The chef emerges from the kitchen. 

"Welcome back boys." Sanji put a plate of takoyaki down in front of them, he'd known they were coming. 

"Hey, Sanji" Hisagi greats thanking him for the food and happily cowing down on his favorite dish. 

"Thank Zuki, she felt your signatures coming home so I had time to prep" Mizuki rolls her eyes at the chef and Hisagi lets out a smile for the first time in a while. 

"Watch it Chef, you'll give her a big head. I swear sometimes I think you're Inuzuka" Hisagi teases. More Inuzuka than Uchiha is what he means but doesn't say, because Mizuki is not an Uchiha. Not anymore and Mizuki can hear the bitterness in Hisagi's unspoken words

"Would have rather been born Inuzuka, cheek marks, and a cute puppy what more could a girl want." A sly smirk creeps itself onto Kota's face at her words. 

"All you have to do is ask Mizu, Tsume would love to have you as a sister in law" Sanji slaps the back of the Inuzuka's head hard

"Cut that shit out" The chef scolds aware of things the Inuzuka knew nothing of and unwilling to let the mood be soured when they should be celebrating their little family being home safe. 

"Id marry your sister before I married you Kota" Mizuki teases sticking her tongue out at him and he feigns hurt clutching his heart. 

"Where is the little fox now anyway?" Hisagi asks noticing the brat was nowhere to be seen. 

"Where's who! Hey, you're in my chair!" Naruto appears then and Mizuki laughs when Kota jumps at the sudden loud voice. 

"Did you get the ginger?" Sanji asks the boy who holds up a bag for the chef. 

"Thanks honey" Mizuki coos running her fingers through Naruto's blond locks as she takes the bag and hands it over to Sanji. Naruto nods an ever-present smile on his face before turning to Kota 

"You're in my spot!" Naruto squeaks again eyebrows furrowed in an angry pout. 

"Naruto baby try that again" Mizuki hums stern but gentle and Naruto pauses. 

"You're in my spot, please move over so I can sit there" Mizuki smiles, not perfect but good enough and Kota obliges. Shifting over one seat and ruffling Naruto's hair. He smiles wide climbing up onto the stool in the spot that opened up. Sandwiched between Hisagi and Kota. 

Naruto settles into his chair takes a deep breath and begins to fire a million questions at the ninja about their latest mission. Mizuki feels happy, seeing three of her boys in front of her she'd been nervous when Hisagi and Kota's missions had taken longer than anticipated. But watching them now interacting with Naruto both men smiling and answering all of his questions calmed the nerves she'd had while they were away. 

A smile blooms on Mizuki's face as she watches them, the little blond wide-eyed with a smile splitting his face never failed to make Mizuki smile and seeing the boy happy soothes all the aches in her heart. If only for a time.


	22. The Crow and The Rabbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their relationship was simple and so complex all at the same time. Mizuki knows Hisagi loves her, that he's in love with her and always has been. It doesn't change the fact that she doesn't love him back.
> 
> Day to Day mini ark part 2

"Where's your shadow?" Mizuki turns at the sound of Hisagi's voice spotting familiar dark hair quickly her eyes lighting up when they meet his a smile taking over her face. Even after all this time her smile never fails to sends Hisagi's heart racing.

"Hisagi!" Mizuki chirps swinging around fully to face the man who smiles back at her lazily, a cigarette hung between his lips. Mizuki scrunches her nose up at him and reaches to pull the cigarette away. But Hisagi is a full head taller than Mizuki and he easily pulls back just as her fingertips brush the cigarette end. 

"Either put it away or smoke it. It's trashy when you just hold it between your lips like that." Mizuki huffs up at Hisagi who rolls his eyes but complies pulling the cigarette away from his mouth and opening up his arms to Mizuki. 

Hisagi stares at her quirking an eyebrow at her expectingly. Mizuki rolls her eyes at him but smiles stepping into the taller man. The older Uchiha hums softly wrapping his arms around Mizuki in a tight hug before kissing the top of her head. Mizuki squeezes his middle before the pair pulls away from each other. 

"So where's your shadow?" Hisagi inquired again tucking the cigarette away and watching as Mizuki turns back to the vegetables she'd been eyeing. Picking out the best ones for the shop, a task he'd attempted for Sanji once only for the cook to scold him for his inability to pick fresh produce. 

"The little fox? He started the academy today." Mizuki's voice snaps Hisagi back to her a soft hum of acknowledgment leaving him to let her know he'd heard her. 

" It's weird not having him around, I've learned to be content in the chaos ever since he moved in with me. Now that he's in the academy silence makes me think something's wrong." Mizuki admits more to herself than the man standing behind her. 

Hisagi chuckles at the thought leaning over Mizuki his chest pressing up against her back as he reaches passed her. Hisagi accepts the shopping bag from the stand owner before Mizuki gets a chance too. She throws him a side-eye as she pays, but thanks him for taking the bags none the less. 

The pair quickly fall into step with each other as Mizuki continues her shopping. 

"Crazy seems to be the new normal for you huh?" Hisagi teases, no longer accustomed to what used to be their usual comfortable silence on days like this. The normally loud Naruto was stuck to her side like glue, making the pairs typically quiet market trips much more livley since Mizuki'd stumbled upon Naruto. Not that Hisagi blamed the boy if he had a say he'd be attached to her like glue too. 

Mizuki shrugged contemplating Hisagi's words but shakes her head. 

"No not crazy, just I dunno non stop but in the best possible way. Lively maybe?" Hisagi smiles down at Mizuki whos brows are furrowed, nose wrinkled the way she always does when she's trying to find the right words for something. 

"How's Itachi doing?" Mizuki asks him instead abandoning her search for the right way to describe Naruto's presence in her life. 

"I dunno what yo-" Hisagi doesn't even know why he bothers to feign ignorance when Mizuki cuts him off mid-sentence. 

"Oh cut it out we both know I know" Mizuki snaps at Hisagi half-heartedly and the ninja snorts through his nose. 

"He's not on my team. But he's excelling. Though we really shouldn't be surprised huh?" Mizuki hums in agreement a half-hearted chuckle leaves her as she sighs  
"I guess not" 

It'd been two months since she'd spoken with the Kodama. Not that shed actively been keeping track. But last she'd heard Itachi was indeed thriving in his new position, the weekly lunches with young Uchiha also helped cement in her that he was still ok, breathing and alive. 

Knowing that the Kodama was watching over the boy also helped ease her nerves when Itatchi was out of the village. But Mizuki didn't like to think about it too hard. If she let herself linger the thoughts would quickly then turn to concern over the Kodama and then Itachi would be the one reassuring her that the stupid tree spirit was ok too. 

___________________________________________

"You have to put your weight into it Mizuki!" Hisagi scolds her as he blocks another one of her kicks. Mizuki is tired, frustrated and sweaty. When Hisagi twists her ankle in his grasp and pushes her off she lets out a yelp crumbling down with a thud onto the field. 

Hisagi stiffens a soft curse under his breath as he drops down to check on Mizuki. What the smaller woman lacks in strength she makes up for in cunning and speed. Hisagi is on his back before he gets a chance to process it pinned under Mizuki's full weight her forearm pressed tightly against his throat. 

Mizuki is smiling wildly down at him the tip of her kunai dangerously close to his eye. His Sharingan activates on instinct and he closes his eyes almost in the same breath. But it doesn't go unnoticed by Mizuki who eases off of his throat and pulls back her weapon. 

Hisagi gives her a half-hearted snarl and brings an arm up to cover his eyes in an attempt to still his heart. Mizuki completely took him by surprise and he's not sure if he should be proud of her or upset with himself for almost using the Sharingan's genjutsu on her. 

Mizuki lets out a dramatic sigh kicking her legs out so that they're in front of her on either side of Hisagi's chest allowing herself to slide back onto his stomach relieving most of her weight off of his chest. She goes to stand but the hand not covering his face shoots up to keep her still. Mizuki hums bringing her own hand down onto Hisagi's and begins to trace over the veins on his hands with her thumb. 

"It's no fun when you're not really trying Hisagi" Mizuki pouts childishly. Hisagi ignores her words attempting to focus only on the sound of her voice and the way her fingers felt over his. Unable to turn off the weapons I'm his eyes. 

"If I was a real enemy your guard wouldn't have dropped like that when I cried out." Mizuki knows full well the panic she instilled in the Uchiha. When the teasing doesn't work she shifts again up onto Hisagi's chest. Mizuki reaches out for Hisagi's face lacing her free hand through the one covering his face. 

Mizuki had heard through the grapevine about the recent Anbu who'd defected. She wasn't fully aware of the details, but Mizuki knew it'd been Hawk and she knew he'd been successfully terminated by their partner Crow. Mizuki also knew that around the same time Hisagi came home worse for wear with a fresh new scar across his cheek and was skittish for days afterward, Mizuki was also very familiar with Hisagi's Anbu mask. Though she hadn't thought about any of that during what was supposed to be their playful excuse for training. 

"Do you remember when we were little," Mizuki starts. "My aim was always better than yours and you hated me for it." She teases and Hisagi snorts. 

"Your aim was better but you did nothing but sit under that damn tree and read all day long." Hisagi sighs finally able to deactivate the Sharingan at the sound of Mizuki's laugh. Hisagi pulls his arm away from his face and Mizuki is smiling down at him. A big wide grin that reaches her eyes and makes his heart race every time it's directed at him. That fucking smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update! 
> 
> Y'all I'm so sorry, this and the next chapter were so hard for me to write b/c I struggled with piecing together Hisagi and Mizuki's childhood with out making a super long mini ark, but giving enough so that you guys can understand their relationship. 
> 
> Thanks for sticking around and being so patient. Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter 💕💕


	23. When We Were Young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kids can be cruel, and everyone has their secrets.
> 
> Day to Day mini ark part 3

Hisagi doesn't like to think about the time before Mizuki’s smiles were directed at him. He remembers them clearly though, back before the two had yet to figure out a peaceful coexistence. Hisagi hated her, and looking back on it now he wished he hadn't been that way as a child.

“Mizuki this is Hisagi,” Her father’s voice never failed to comfort her. But now as he tried to usher Mizuki forward to greet the boy she didn't recognize, it didn't do much to soothe her nerves. Hisagi was taller than her, standing patiently by his own father’s side, lips down in a frown as Mizuki clung tightly to her father's pants, body half-hidden behind his. Hisagi couldn't understand how the tiny little runt quivering behind her father was supposed to be the clan protege. 

The steely-eyed boy intimidated Mizuki, not because he was older than her, or taller, but because when she looked into his eyes a wave of unease took over all of her senses. Her stomach turned in an uncomfortable way that she would grow accustomed to with time. But right now it was still an unfamiliar feeling to her. Mizuki pulled away none the less at her father's insistence and reached out to shake the boy's hand. 

“You’re ugly” Hisagi blurted out as the children shook hands and Mizuki wasn’t quite sure how to respond to his statement. “I don't want to marry someone like her.” Hisagi’s father whacks him on the back of the head. Dropping down into a deep bow, apologies spill from the man’s lips towards Mizuki’s father. Mizuki scrunches up her nose ready to snarl at the boy, but his words hurt and the snarl quickly turns into a small pout.

“Sucks” Mizuki snaps back before she can really think about it, accenting the word with a shrug. Their parents laugh at the interaction. A satisfied grin spreads across Mizuki’s face at the surprised look that takes over Hisagi’s features. Clearly not the response he’d been expecting. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“You have to try and aim before you throw Hisagi. How do you expect to hit your target if you don't aim, '' Sensei scolded the young boy who frowned, eyes drifting over to Mizuki who was sitting under a tree reading a book. “Concentrate Hisagi, no break until you’ve hit the target at least five times in a row” Sensei’s words came out as a chuckle, and Hisagi couldn’t help the rage in his stomach as he tore his eyes away from Mizuki. 

The younger Uchiha finished the exercise within the first five minutes of training, moved on, and finished all of the day's combat and target training. Mizuki was happily sitting under one of the trees in the training ground, nose buried in a book and Hisagi could barely figure out the second exercise, unable to best their Sensei in hand to hand combat. Hisagi’s seething on the inside every time his eyes wandered over to the younger girl his anger flared up even more.

Hisagi knows there's more to Mizuki than meets the eye, clear in the half-assed attempts to hide wounds and bandages once a month but he's not sure what goes on. Their sparring the first time he sees the wounds, sensei had left them to their own devices for the day called off on an emergency mission. Hisagi chases Mizuki through the training grounds, he catches up and tackles her, the pair wrestling each other to the ground. Mizuki pins Hisagi kunai at his throat, Hisagi reaches up to try and throw her off balance. A harsh yank at her arm and a yelp tumbles from Mizuki’s lips. Hisagi furrows his eyebrows, blood beginning to seep through the fabric of her shirt. Hisagi reaches for her and Mizuki pulls away a soft hiss coming from her as she stands up and comes up to her stomach putting pressure on the wound. 

“Good job, not so perfect are we, what did you do? Trip and stab yourself with a kunai?” Hisagi spits at Mizuki a laugh leaving him as the younger girl pouts, eyes beginning to water. Mizuki puts pressure on her stomach scrunching up her nose at him before turning away from him. Hisagi scoffs as Mizuki disappears rolling his eyes as he packs up some of the equipment she’d left behind. Something in his chest tightened at the image of blood blooming on Mizuki’s clothes. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“Hey Bunny.” Mizuki hears his voice float in from above her, a small smile taking over her features. She curls into herself a little more, tucking her head into her bandaged arms. Mizuki feels Kodama's hand run through her hair knowing he can't do much for her at that moment except comfort her. Mizuki doesn’t want to cry but can't help herself at the feeling of the Kodama’s soft touch. “Will you tell me now?” The young ninja's voice comes out in a snarl, doing his best to stay calm at the sight of his favorite person so in pain. 

Kakashi knew the Uchiha were shady, but they were a powerful clan and he was just starting to rise through the ranks as a ninja. The first time he’d seen Mizuki covered in bandages after a day with the Uchiha elders, nothing but pure rage surged through him. But she wouldn't say and he’d never push her, so all he could do was wrap her up in his arms once a month. Kakashi sits down pulling Mizuki into his hold, she wraps her arms and legs around him nuzzling up against the boy's chest soft whimpers leaving her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright ya'll here we go I'm not happy at all with this I can't seem to figure out how I wanted to write this chunk and what I wanted to put into it but here we are. If its a little vague please don't be upset with me it is on purpose and you'll get details later on in the story I promise :D


	24. A Kodama, A Rabbit, and A Crow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisagi knows she'll never love him the way he wants her too, he can't really blame her, he hadn't always been so good to her. But she does love him in some capacity and it's more than he really deserves. So it's enough, It has to be
> 
> Day to Day mini ark part 4

Days with Hime Hyuga always left Mizuki exhausted, she hoped when she first learned about her chakra issue that the Hyuuga would be able to figure out her problem before the exams. But here she was almost half a year after her diagnosis, no closer to being able to access her chakra, and the exams had come and gone. Mizuki found herself in the spot that always gave her the most comfort, the tree in her family’s yard was her favorite place for more than one reason. The biggest one was of course the Kodama, she was up in the branches for no more than ten minutes when she felt his chakra reach out to her. The telltale sound of a ninja teleporting in made her smile as the Kodama popped in above her. 

“How did it go?” His voice floats in and it always brings a smile to her face, Mizuki leans her head back looking up to see one of the Kodama's legs hanging off of the branch. Mizuki sighs, running her hand through her hair winching at the pain that shoots through her bandaged arm, a frustrated huff leaving her before cradling her arms to her chest. 

“It didn’t, nothing can be done about it” Mizuki hums out a pout on her lips voice low. But she knows the Kodama can hear her even if she doesn't speak very loudly. Kakashi leans his head back onto the tree a sigh leaving his lips at the sound of Mizuki’s upset voice. 

“That's ok, you don't need chakra to be a good ninja. We can train together, I'll help you get strong even without chakra, we can get strong together.” Kakashi tried to be encouraging, mind wandering to the loud greenly clad guy in his academy class. Mizuki smiles softly but shakes her head, tears gathering in her eyes at the Kodama’s words. Her mind wandered to the words of the Uchiha elders. The last meeting had gone better than any of the ones before them. They’d raked her over the coals verbally, but ultimately her inability to use chakra was a blessing and their words were nothing compared to what came before. Mizuki goes to say something but she hears the sound of teleportation just as another familiar voice calls out to her. 

It’s late when Hisagi finds her, up in the branches of the dumb tree behind her family’s home. For a second, Hisagi could have sworn he saw another figure in the branch above her but when he tried to focus his eyes it was gone. 

"OI ugly!” Hisagi calls up and Mizuki looks down from her spot rolling her eyes at the sight of her future husband. Frustration consumed her, upset that he’d showed up right when the Kodama’s presence was starting to make her feel better. The sound of Hisagi’s voice souring her mood, tears pooling in her eyes in frustration at the interaction she knew was going to come. 

“I don’t have the energy to deal with you right now Hisagi, please go away.” Whatever smart remark Hisagi had at the tip of his tongue died the second he heard the whimper in Mizuki’s voice. Hisagi’s climbing up the tree before he can process his movements, swinging up from a lower branch and landing in front of the younger Uchiha. Mizuki won't look up at him, body hunched into itself, her legs tucked into her chests, arms wrapped around them, her face tucked away. Hisagi takes note of the bandages wrapped around her arms and legs, a cocky smirk taking over his features. He knew the academy was having exams that day. 

“Let me guess, you couldn’t even take a dumb exam without getting yourself all messed up huh!” Hisgai chides cockily and waits for Mizuki to get flustered and pick a fight, but it never happens, instead, all he gets is a choked sob. "Come on ugly I'm just teasing, don't be upset you can try again in the next round" Hisagi tries crouching down hesitant unsure how to proceed, but he reaches out to Mizuki who slaps his hand away finally looking up at him, anger in her eyes. 

“Don’t start pretending as if you care now,” Mizuki snaps at him frustrated tears streaking down her cheeks. She was angry, angry at her clan, angry at her parents, angry at the Uchiha name and everything it stood for. 

“Tch, it’s not my fault you couldn’t pass the stupid academy test.” Hisagi rolls his eyes at Mizuki but a small part of him is offended. 

“You don’t know anything, we’re supposed to be getting married and you don’t know the first thing about me.” Mizuki snarls wiping at the tears on her cheeks. 

“What are you on about?” Hisagi huffs out, crossing his arms over his chest defensively, sure he never paid much attention to what was going on with her outside of training. But they’d be married eventually and then they’d be stuck with each other anyway, why should he bother now? 

“Hisagi I was dropped from the academy months ago,” Mizuki mumbled so softly the boy almost missed it but he didn’t, dropping down to sit in front of her on the branch. 

“What?” Hisagi spoke back, his voice just as soft eyebrows furrowed and Mizuki rolled her eyes at him.

“Haven’t you heard?” Mizuki chuckled humorlessly, “You’re promised to a useless ninja, one who can’t even use her chakra.” Tears pool in Mizuki’s eyes and Hisagi can’t help the way his heart clenches in his chest. 

Hisagi looks at her, really looks at her, for the first time since they’d met as children. The first time he’d bothered to pay any attention to her that wasn’t him being a prick. Hisagi had never noticed how long her hair was, pretty like his mother’s. He’d never noticed the beauty mark under her left eye, how cute her nose was, or how her eyes weren’t the familiar black staple of the Uchiha clan. But a very dark silver, and when the moonlight hit them just right the light color peaked through. 

“It doesn't matter, I'm going to be the best ninja in the village and I'll be the best husband too, you don't need to be a ninja I'll protect you.” Hisagi couldn't help the words coming from his mouth, a feeling in his chest he couldn't quite explain taking over. Mizuki’s stomach turns as he speaks about their destined future, nausea she’d learned over the years meant nothing good. But Mizuki is angrier with the words leaving his mouth than the way nausea that sweeps through her. 

"You're gonna be a terrible husband." Mizuki snaps the Kodama’s words ringing out to her.  
/We can get strong together/  
That was the biggest difference between them. 

Hisagi is instantly offended, how dare she say that. He was a great ninja of course he'd make a good husband.

"You don't know what you're talking about," he snaps, crossing his arms defensively. Mizuki stands up then hands balled into tight fists at her side frustrated tears streaking down her face. 

This wasn’t fair, out of all the people why him, why Hisagi, why not the Kodama, who was strong but silent. Who’d never made her shed a single tear, who could always put a smile on her face. 

"Yes I do, just because you're a ninja doesn't mean you get to be a jerk to me. All you’ve ever done is be nasty and you don’t know a single thing about me I’ve been trying because we're stuck with each other, but you… you can’t even bother trying. What did I ever do to you?” Mizuki looks up at Hisagi then and he's not sure what to say. The softness her voice takes at the end caught Hisagi off guard and he doesn't have a real answer for her. 

“Pappa never makes Momma cry. He only ever makes her smile, and you can't even do that. How do you plan on being a good husband when someone like you could never make me smile.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Things after that changed slowly, all the hatred Hisagi held for his future bride melted away once he finally began to take an interest and learn about her. Mizuki was strong and brave, funny, and sweet. Things don't ever turn out the way one wants them to though, and Hisagi quickly learned as time went on that he would never truly have her heart. When Mizuki renounces the Uchiha name he's grateful she doesn't completely shut him out of her life. 

“You feel better” Mizuki’s voice snaps the ninja back. Eyes focusing on the raven-haired woman sitting on him. Hisagi sits up slowly Mizuki shifting from his chest down to be straddling his lap and he pulls her in for a hug. Mizuki chuckles softly threading her fingers through Hisagi’s hair as he squeezes her middle. 

“You ok there big guy?” Mizuki asks with a chuckle and Hisagi pulls away from her, helping her off of his lap and the pair stand up. Mizuki’s hand never leaves his as she dusts herself off with her free hand and looks up at Hisagi beaming at him. Hisagi can't help the way his heart constricts in his chest at her smile. 

He’d fallen in love with her over the years, and he was grateful she kept him around even after denouncing the clan name. For the first few years after she left, Hisagi thought he still had a chance to prove to her that he was a good man, one who could make her happy. But eventually he learned about the Kodama, and as much as it hurt him he understood.

Hisagi was grateful Mizuki stuck around even when she no longer had to, and valued him as a friend. He didn’t deserve her kindness, not after he’d treated her growing up. So Hisagi accepted her love, even if Mizuki would never love him the way he wants her to. Not that he can blame her. But she does love him in some capacity, and it's more than he really deserves. So it's enough, it has to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! 
> 
> The first half of this was so hard to write for some reason and I'm so sorry it's taken me this long to get it all out. BUT!!! I have the majority of the story planned and written out after this so chapters will be coming out more regularly from now on 😁😁  
> Thank you guys so much for sticking through with me and commenting it means the world 💕💕💕


	25. Just a Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mizuki knew once Naruto started school she might run into some problems. She didn't expect it to happen right away, nor did she expect the way she'd end up reacting. 
> 
> Day to Day mini arc 4

"Oh, I almost forgot, Mikoto asked if you'd mind watching Sasuke today." Hisagi hummed pushing his hair out of his face as the pair of friends headed back into the main hub of the village. Mizuki throws Hisagi a sideways look but nods, a soft smile on her face.

“Join us for dinner?” Mizuki hums and Hisagi nods, reaching for the cigarette he’d kept tucked away for the majority of their day together. A hawk circles the air above them and Hisagi stops in his tracks. Mizuki pauses, turning to her friend who scrunches up his face in annoyance. Hisagi takes the cigarette out of his mouth and runs a hand down his face before giving Mizuki an apologetic frown. 

“It’s ok,” Mizuki turns to him fully, pulling the ninja into a tight hug. “Be safe yeah?” she mumbles into his chest, Hisagi hugs her back kissing the top of her head and then he’s gone. Mizuki pouts to herself, trying to settle her stomach and her mood that’d soured when she saw the Uchiha messenger hawk. 

Mizuki is a little surprised when Naruto doesn’t bolt to her when the academy is in sight. She finds Sasuke quickly who offers her some insight into where her favorite blond boy was. 

“He got into a fight, Iruka-sensei is keeping him after.” Mizuki scrunches up her nose at that, no one had informed her that Naruto was being kept extra. “Come on bud, show me where your classroom is?” Sasuke nods, taking her hand and leading her through the academy. Sasuke leads her to an open door and she quickly spots Naruto sitting at a table on his own doing lines. The blond perks ecstatic when his own eyes catch Mizuki's, scrambling out of the desk and rushing to her jumping up into her arms

“Oi Brat!” A voice booms a man appearing in Mizuki’s line of sight as she catches Naruto. The man stops suddenly almost running into her and Mizuki takes a step back. “Ah, hi I'm sorry.” He stutters out stepping away from Mizuki’s space. 

“Hi baby.” Mizuki hums kissing Naruto on the top of the head before turning her attention to the brown-haired man in front of her. 

“Why wasn't I informed you'd be keeping Naruto late?” Mizuki’s tone is even and it takes everything in her not to snap at the man hoping he had a good explanation. 

“Oh- I um, I'm sorry Naruto got into a fight today a-.” 

“I didn’t ask what he did, I asked why I wasn't informed.” The man stutters, taking another step back, face flushing red. Mizuki inspects Naruto’s face as she waits for the man to respond to her, he had a little bandage on his face. Mizuki frowns rubbing at his cheek and asking the boy softly if he was ok. Naruto nods nuzzling his face into her neck and Mizuki turns her attention back to the man she assumed was the boy's homeroom teacher. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t I should have, I didn’t realize.” Mizuki scrunches her nose up at his response. 

“On top of that you said he got into a fight? Where’s the other kid? Is Naruto the only one being punished.” Mizuki’s voice was a bit more hostile now, mind swirling, displeased with the idea that Naruto was being treated poorly because of who he was. 

The Sensei sputtered a little, “I-well-” 

Mizuki gave him a pointed look putting Naruto down and nudging both the younger boys out the door telling them to wait for a second and closing it behind her. 

“He is a child,” Mizuki snarles, getting in the man’s face and poking him in the chest after each word. “A child, do you understand me? The things that have happened before were out of his control.” Mizuki pulls away from his face a sickly sweet smile taking over her face. “Next time, let me know when you plan on forcing my kid to stay late as a form of punishment.” 

Mizuki walks out of the classroom a bit angry, catching sight of Naruto and Sasuke down the hall. She takes a breath to calm herself as she watches them interact, Naruto talking to Sasuke animatedly the raven-haired boy pretending not to listen but a small smile graces his face. Mizuki puts a hand on either of their heads as she comes up behind them, both boys turning their attention to the older woman who offers them both a smile. 

“Where’s Hisagi-nii?” Sasuke asks as they all make their way back to Mizuki’s house. 

“He had to go on a secret mission, and your mom asked if I could take care of you till later. So you get to hang out with us this afternoon Sasuke.” Mizuki answers him and Sasuke's smile gets just the tiniest big bigger. 

Later that night after taking Sasuke home and settling out on the porch swing with Naruto Mizuki finally asks what she’d been wondering all day. 

“So what happened today bud?” Mizuki finally asks the small blond who pouts a little, turning his attention anywhere but her. Naruto kicks his feet out getting the porch swing moving as he stares down at the floor. Mizuki waits, knowing that pressing the boy for answers wouldn’t help any. It was easier to let Naruto open up to her in his own time. 

“The kids were making fun of me for being adopted,” He speaks up a little bit later drawing his knees up to his chest.

“They said that my parents didn’t want me, and you won't want me either, especially since I'm not…..I’m not really yours.” Naruto’s voice is soft at the end and Mizuki isn’t sure if she wants to rage, or cry. 

“Baby, do you remember all that stuff we had to go through before you could move in with me? Or all the paperwork I had to do before you moved in with me?” Naruto doesn’t look at her but a soft yeah leaves him. Mizuki scoots closer to Naruto pulling the boy into her side.

“Let me tell you a secret baby, I had to put in much more work into getting you than any of their parents did. And guess what, their parents didn’t get a single say about who their kid was or the kind of person they turned into. But me.” Mizuki turns to Naruto fully, gently taking his face in her hands.

“Out of all the kids I could have possibly chosen, I chose you, and ya know why little fox?” Naruto finally turns his eyes up at her and Mizuki pokes his nose. 

“Cause you’re a good kid, sweet and funny, you’ve always got that big smile on your face, and you’re you. Love you just the way you are.” Naruto sniffles, and Mizuki smiles, pinching his cheek gently. 

“Love you too Onee” he mumbled, wiping at his eyes with the back of his hand. 

“However, just because someone is mean to you isn't a good reason to get physical.” Mizuki scolds trying her best to get the point across. 

“That's not why I picked a fight,” Naruto mumbles, turning away from Mizuki again, she raises an eyebrow at that. 

“They shoved me and said you were the freak for taking me in, and I shoved him back and then we started fighting.” Mizuki snorts and tries to hide it, pulling the boy in for a hug, half for comfort and half so that Naruto can’t see the smile on her face. 

“No more fights yeah?” Mizuki hummes into Naruto’s hair kissing the top of his head. Naruto brings his arms to wrap around her middle hugging the woman tight. Still somehow scared that if he ever stops paying attention she's going to disappear. .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayo! Another update! 
> 
> I'm thinking maybe one or two more day to day chapters and then we're off to the next big story point.
> 
> Thank you guys for always reading an commenting it really does help keep us writers motivated. And I just love hearing from yall 😭😭😭💕💕💕💕💕💕


	26. Four ninja walk into a bar

“Mizu” Kota’s sing-songy voice calls Mizuki’s attention to the front of the Izakaya, a smile takes over her lips as Kota walks in followed closely by Hisagi, Itachi, and a silver-haired ninja Mizuki's never seen before. 

“Four ninja walk into a bar.” Mizuki chuckles as the guys all take seats in front of her at the bar area. Her boys were home, the thought makes her smile some as she takes in the faces of all of them they look tired. Kota laughs at Mizuki’s joke, Hisagi gives her a half-hearted snort, and Itachi lets out a huff of air but not much else. The silver-haired ninja stays silent. 

“This is Kakashi.” Kota introduces the silver-haired man and Mizuki turns her attention to him. Kakashi locks eyes with her but doesn’t say a word, her stomach turns but she lets a small smile take over her face. His hair looks fluffy but the rest of him is covered all except one black eye. 

“Nice to meet you Kakashi.” Mizuki beams at the ninja, Kakashi hums in acknowledgment at her greeting but doesn’t say anything else. Kakashi isn’t sure how he feels at that moment, he’d watch her day to day sometimes, but he'd never been up close like this outside of her house, nor without the wall of Hound. Mizuki’s hair is up in a messy bun, a blue apron with a peculiar looking ship on it hanging loosely over her chest. Kakashi hadn’t seen her in almost five months, and the ninja is glad he’s wearing a mask because his face flushes at the bright smile she gives him. 

Mizuki’s attention turns away from Kakashi quickly though a wave of nausea overtaking her and she turns her smile to Itachi.  
“Look at you hanging out with the big wolves Tatchi.” Mizuki teases the younger boy whose ears turn bright pink. “Feels like yesterday I was taking care of you when you were itty bitty.” Itachi tsks at her but a small smile graces his face and Mizuki gives him a bright smile back before asking them what they wanted to eat. 

Mizuki watched them chit chat a fondness on her face and her attention wandered over to the silver-haired man. Kakashi, he was handsome, as handsome as one can be with half a hidden face anyway. He makes her uneasy in a familiar way, keeping her slightly on edge waiting for a wave of information to hit her, but it never comes. 

Mizuki gets distracted as the night goes on and the izakaya gets busy, but she keeps an eye on her boys to make sure they are enjoying being home again. She turns her attention to Kakashi again towards the end of the night.

“Soooo, you're the one who must be keeping Kota out of trouble for me huh?” Mizuki starts as she comes over to the silver-haired ninja smiling at him. Kakashi smiles at her under his mask, taking her in, he'd missed her.  
“I should thank you.” Mizuki hums refilling his drink and throwing him a smile. 

"Not necessary" the silver-haired man mumbles softly but Mizuki misses his voice over the sound of Kota's loudmouth who calls her over. Kakashi wants to be upset that he’d managed to let his teammates drag him into her restaurant of all places. Though the ninja shouldn't have been surprised knowing full well his comrades were not just friends, but a makeshift family to Mizuki. He wanted to be mad, but he was more content just being in her presence without the filter of Hound than he could have ever imagined, especially after being away from her for so long. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“Welcome back,” Mizuki speaks softly, running a hand through her hair and leaning out of the window in her bedroom. She’d felt him a few minutes earlier, the warmth of his chakra swirling around her indicating he was home. Half of her wasn't sure he would show up, but she couldn’t help the way she drifted towards her window, a smile taking over her face when she heard the telltale sound of a ninja teleporting in above her. 

“You always know.” The Kodama’s voice floats down to her ears from where he was perched on his usual spot above her window. Mizuki rolls her eyes at him letting out a huff leaning her head against the windowsill.

“Please, we both know I can only feel you when you let me.” Mizuki meant for it to come out teasingly, but it came out harsher than she was expecting. The Kodama jumps down then landing silently in front of her. Mizuki is greeted by the familiar Hound Anbu mask and steps back into her house allowing him room to step in. His hair is a shaggy brown color today, and even though Mizuki hasn't seen him in months, she knows it's him simply by the sound of his voice. 

“You’ve been gone,” Mizuki mumbles softly, her tone more accusing than she’d intended it to be as the Kodama steps in through the window hesitantly. 

“It was a sudden deployment.” The Kodama defended himself, feeling like he somehow owed her an explanation. 

“I was worried, I thought… I thought something happened to you.” Mizuki’s voice was just above a whisper but she knew The Kodama could hear her. He’d been gone for just over five months this time, Mizuki didn't realize how much she’d missed him until he was standing in front of her again, She let out a deep sigh reaching out and grabbing onto The Kodama’s wrist. He lets her pull him in close, stiffening a little as Mizuki presses her forehead against his chest, fingers wrapped tightly around his wrist. 

“I missed you,” Mizuki mumbles softly into his chest, a moment later The Kodama feels her shake and his shirt dampens. The Anbu caves instantly when he feels her tears soak through his shirt, unable to hold himself back anymore. He snakes his arms around her pulling her in close for a tight hug. Mizuki tucks her head into his chest, her own arms coming up to wrap around his waist another sob wracking through her and the Kodama leans his head down against the top of hers. 

“I came back.” He spoke softly, she felt his lips against her head and then again against her temple. Mizuki wants to pull away to look at him, but the feeling of his lips against her skin reminds her that his mask is off and she needs to keep her face tucked into his chest. 

“It's been five months, stupid Kodama I thought...I thought you were dead.” Another sob shakes her and Mizuki squeezes his middle harder, scared he's going to disappear again. The Kodama doesn't owe you anything she keeps trying to tell herself. Mizuki feels him pull away from her and something soft covers her eyes, a moment later cold lips brush against hers. 

“I’ll make sure to send word next time,” He mumbles into her lips kissing her again, there was a pause and Mizuki went to let go of him but The Kodama pulled her in again unwilling to let her go. 

“I promised you didn't I? All those years ago.” He hums kissing the top of her head.  
“I'll always come back to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been on a roll so here ya go, some soft Kodama hours, and Mizuki meeting Kakashi for the first time. 
> 
> I'm posting this chapter today and the next one will be up sometime next weekend, its gonna be spicy and I'm so excited for you guys to read it!!! I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Come chat with me on [Tumblr](https://katsontherun.tumblr.com/) id love to talk to you guys 🥺 I promise I don't bite


	27. Always Come Back to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: this is a NSFW chapter. That being said it does not need to be read in order to enjoy the rest of the story. Nothing crazy plot wise happens just two grown adults lovin on eachother. 
> 
> TW: Light choking
> 
> But it's pretty much mushy fluff besides that one little bit. 
> 
> Ok proceed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll words can not express how nervous I was about writing and how nervous I am about posting this chapter. I've never written smut before but I really wanted to give it a try for them. 
> 
> This picks up right after the last chapter. 
> 
> TW: Light choking but pretty much mushy and fluffy besides that. 
> 
> Please let me know what you guys think 👀 please be gentle 😭
> 
> Thanks for reading 💕💕
> 
> Some background/headcanons in the endnotes

“I’ll always come back to you.”

Mizuki pulls away from The Kodama after a breath. Delicate fingers trailing tentatively from around his waist up to his chest. He’s toned, slim but muscular as expected from a top-class Anbu. Mizuki continues feeling her way up to his shoulders, wrapping her arms around his neck blindly and tugging him down for a kiss. The Kodama chuckles, smiling down at Mizuki’s puckered lips complying and bringing his head down to kiss Mizuki again.

“Up” Kakashi hums against Mizuki’s lips tapping at her thigh. Mizuki complies, familiar with his request quickly bringing her leg up to his hip. Kakashi lifts her with ease helping her wrap her legs around his waist, cheekily squeezing her ass. Mizuki squeaks before allowing a giggle spill from her as she feels The Kodama begin to move, unable to see but easily trusting the ninja to take good care of her.

“I’m gonna drop you now.” The Kodama’s voice drops into a familiar baritone the way it always does when he's excited. Mizuki nods, loosening her grip from around his neck and waist, she bounces softly as her back hits the bed. A soft whine slipping past her lips at the loss of The Kodama’s body against hers but he returns quickly.

Parting her legs with his knee, Kakashi settles himself above Mizuki hands on either side of her head as he takes her in. God he’d missed her, missed seeing her like this, her eyes covered in the silky material to keep his identity hidden. Mask was discarded long ago.

Mizuki’s cheeks heat up as she feels The Kodama’s weight settle around her, breath hitching when she feels his leg suddenly settle against her core. How long had it been since she’d been vulnerable like this for him, she couldn't remember anymore. Mizuki lets out a small whimper as the Kodama brings his face down to nuzzle into her neck, softly nibbling and kissing at the sensitive skin. One of The Kodama’s hands moves away from next to her head, fingers trailing onto her shoulder first, then down her chest before coming up to trace the curve of her breasts. Gently rolling one of her nipples between his fingers over her clothes, then the other before continuing down her body. Mizuki arches up to meet The Kodama’s touch as his mouth continues his assault on her neck, hand slowly making its way down her clothed stomach and finding his way to the edge of her shirt.

His shirt, the one he kept here, Kakashi can’t help but smile at the thought of her wearing his clothes. He moves his mouth away from her neck slipping his hand under the soft material. Mizuki gasps in a sharp breath as his cold fingers trail back up her body under her shirt finding her breasts once more. Kakashi smirks at the way Mizuki bits her lips as he tenderly pinches at one of her nipples before pulling away from her to sit on his knees. He brings both hands down and into his shirt lifting it revealing the soft flesh of Mizuki’s stomach to him. Kakashi kisses skin as the shirt reveals it to him first her belly, then between her breasts and the base of her throat, before finally pulling the shirt off completely leaving her bare underneath him.

“Ko.” Mizuki breaths out grinding down subconsciously on the knee still pressed against her center, eager for him to shift his attention away from her upper half. The Kodama chuckles and she feels him shift around her before his lips claim hers again.

“I missed you.” Kakashi mumbles kissing her chin and making his way down her body again. He takes a breast into his mouth, softly sucking and nibbling at her nipple until it pebbles then shifting giving the same treatment to the other breast. Mizuki arches into his mouth, blindly reaching for Kakashi’s hair but he tsks at her, pinning the offending arm above her head. He pulls his mouth away from her breast with a soft pop looking up to see her face, her lips were slightly parted, face flushed beautifully and she squirms against his hold only prompting Kakashi to tighten his grip with a click of his tongue.

“It’s been too long, let me enjoy you.” The Kodama’s words come out with a bit of a growl and Mizuki can’t help the way it turns her on. Mizuki whines for him in the way she knows The Kodama likes, before grinding down against his knee desperate for some friction.

Kakashi can’t help the chuckle that escapes him as he finally pulls away from Mizuki, kissing at her belly before turning her attention to her shorts. He pulls at the waistline of them, making quick work of discarding them but leaving her panties on. Kakashi takes a breath, a smile taking over his face at the sight of the damp spot on Mizuki’s underwear. He brings a finger down to trace her through her panties, already damp with slick and before he’d even touched her.

“Already so excited for me huh?” Kakashi chuckles and Mizuki can’t help the moan that leaves her, bucking her hips up begging for more friction. “What was that?” Kakashi thumbs at the waistline of her panties. Eagerly watching Mizuki’s face as her eyebrows furrow and she scrunches up her face, always so expressive. “What do you need?” Kakashi’s tone is teasing and Mizuki can’t help the frustration that bubbles up inside her, he was always such a tease.

“Ko…I wa-” The Kodamai brings his other hand down to stroke at her clit through the damp cloth causing Mizuki to choke on her words as she tries to tell the ninja what she wants.

“So wet for me, I just barely started touching you dirty little thing aren’t we. Come on now Bunny use your words for me.” Kakashi can't help the vicious smile on his face as he slowly circles her clit through her panties, loving the way her face scrunches up in frustration.

“Want you, god please Ko do- don’t tease me.” Mizuki’s voice comes out as a whine and she feels the Kodama finally rid her of her panties. She feels his body shift between her legs after, guiding her legs up onto his shoulders. Mizuki tenses ever so slightly eagerly waiting for what she knows comes next. The Kodama’s sharp teeth against the sensitive flesh of her inner thigh, the first bite always takes her by surprise. Mizuki lets out a sharp hiss that quickly turns into a breathy moan as he quickly soothes her with licks at kisses where he’d left an indent of his teeth.

Mizuki reaches blindly for The Kodama’s head, her fingers meet soft locks which are no longer brown but a bright silver color she cants see. Mizuki tugs on his hair as The Kodama marks her other thigh before turning his attention to her core. His breath ghosts over her now bare pussy, sending shivers up her spine and she’s babbling for him to please taste her. The Kodama complies much to Mizuki’s relief head lolling back a breathy moan leaving her lips, fingers tugging at the ninja’s hair.

Kakashi eagerly laps at the juices dripping from Mizuki’s center, the sharp tug of his hair from the woman above him edging him on. He plunges his tongue into Mizuki’s wet center, eagerly pushing his way into her warm core before pulling out to lap at her clit. Kakashi circles it with his tongue gently before closing his lips around the little bulb sucking softly. Mizuki cries out, squirming underneath him, a familiar warmth building up in her stomach. Kakashi hums against her, slipping a finger into her slowly, Mizuki bucks her hips up at him, squirming more at the new sensation. Kakashi chuckles bringing a strong callus hand up to Mizuki’s hip pushing her down and holding her still continuing his treatment on her clit, nibbling softly then pulling away to lap at her juices slipping his tongue in along with his finger, before coming back to her clit.

Mizuki can’t remember the last time her body felt on fire like this, all she wants is for the stupid Kodama to get on with it already, eager to feel the delicious way he always stretches her.

“Ko-please i-i cant I want- I need you inside please.” Mizuki cries out hands pulling roughly at The Kodama’s hair. Kakashi groans as Mizuki tugs at his scalp, slipping another finger into her wetness. He sits up pulling the hand holding her waist up to her face nudging at her lips.  
“Open up for me Bunny.” Mizuki does as she’s told on autopilot focused on the way The Kodama’s fingers feel inside her.

Kakashi can't help the smile on his face as he slips his fingers past her lips, tugging a bit at her tongue and coating them with her saliva. When he’s happy with it, Kakashi brings his spit covered fingers down between her legs continuing his mistreatment of her clit. This was his favorite part, watching as Mizuki came undone for him.

The warmth in her stomach spills over a few seconds later and with a cry, Mizuki cum’s all over The Kodama’s fingers lifting her hips off the mattress as she does so. The Kodama doesn't stop rubbing at her clit and Mizuki can feel her eyes prick a little with tears as she begins to feel over-stimulated.

“Ko-” Miuki’s voice comes out in a high pitched whine, pushing at his hands with hers and The Kodama finally pulls away. She’s left panting chest heavy as she feels the Kodama pull away and shuffle around before feeling his bare chest against hers, a second later his lips meet her in a gentle kiss. His lips are wet, and Mizuki can still feel and taste her juices on his tongue as he pushes into her mouth. Mizuki wines into the kiss and The Kodama nips at her bottom lip as he pulls away, she can feel the hardness of his length against her leg as he leans over her. Mizuki whimpers bringing her hands up to The Kodama’s face, thumb tracing over the scar just under his eye and guiding him to her lips again. He chuckles happily kissing her again as she threads her arms around his neck, threading her fingers through the hair on the back of his head.

Kakashi hums, pulling away much to Mizuki’s displeasure and kisses her cheek then down her neck. He darts his tongue out, leaving soft kitten licks at the side of her neck, over to her throat, and then down to her breasts again. Kakashi brushes his lips against her nipples relishing in the sound of Mizuki’s whines underneath him, bringing out his tongue to swirl around it, chuckling as he moves to the other breast giving that one the same treatment.

Kakashi has every intention of continuing to tease Mizuki but she finds his face, her hands on either one of his cheeks and she pulls him up to her again. He can’t see her eyes but her face is flushed, her chest heaving and Kakashi wants nothing more than to look at her in this moment. Etch her face into his memory one more time, the thought is taken away as Mizuki pulls him in for a kiss. It’s soft and gentle and Kakashi can’t help but cup her face as they kiss, engraving the way her lips feel against his in this moment.

“Please” Mizuki huffs out against his lips, she’s crying and Kakashi kisses each of her covered eyes gently before lining himself up.

"Relax Bunny, don't I always take good care of you?" Kakashi mumbles, pressing his forehead against hers as he finally pushes into the beautiful woman he missed so much. Mizuki brings her legs up and around his waist instinctively, feeling deliciously stretched after not having him for so long, loud moan bubbling over her lips as he bottoms out. Kakashi stills for a moment, the pair pant softly into each other. Skin alight and buzzing at their contact, Mizuki whines, moving her hips slowly rocking into Kakashi and he huffs out a moan, pulling away from her forehead.

“I'm here, I've got you” Kakashi grunts into the junction between her neck and her shoulder before begins rutting into her picking up speed as he goes. His hands find Mizuki’s hips and he grips them tight, helping her keep up with his rhythm as he nips at Mizuki’s neck and shoulder. Pretty little pink marks blooming in his wake as he ravishes her neck. Mizuki eagerly meets his thrust, bringing her hips up to meet his as he begins to slam into her.

Mizuki reaches for his hand guiding him away from her hip and trailing up her body. The Kodama chuckles softly and Mizuki whines. Kakashi knows exactly what she wants without her needing to express it and he obliges, allowing her to guide his fingers up her body. Mizuki arches her chest up towards him to meet his touch. Mizuki settles The Kodama’s hand at the base of her neck before letting go, trailing her fingers up to fist at his hair. Kakashi takes over then, moving up slightly than wrapping his fingers tight around her pretty little neck, the way he knows Mizuki loves. Mizuki lets out a happy chirp and moves her head back a little giving Kakashi more space as he begins to gently squeeze the sides of her neck, a possessive hold that makes Mizuki purr.

 _Mine mine mine_ chants inside of Kakashi’s head as he pounds into the woman he's in love with beneath him, her warm doughy walls greedily pulling him in every time he pulls away.

Kakashi releases his hold on Mizuko's throat, preparing to shift them and is taken slightly by surprise when Mizuki flips them before he gets a chance. He doesn't complain, a wicked smile taking over his features, his hands find perch on Mizuki's hips as she takes control. It gives Kakashi time to appreciate the woman now perched above him, moans and little cusses spilling from her lips as she spreads her hands out over his chest. Mizuki’s whole body is flushed and Kakashi chuckles, happily watching as her breasts bounce with each thrust and the way she tugs at her lower lip with her teeth, grateful he's not the one blindfolded.

“I- im-” Mizuki pants above him Kakashi knows what she needs even though she can’t seem to form the words. He obliges moving one of his hands from her hips to circle the delicate little nub between her legs. Mizuki leans down muffling her moans against his neck as Kakashi begins his mistreatment on her clit. He feels it when she tenses above him, her own teeth clamping down against his shoulder to muffle her cries as she cums for the second time around his cock. With a grunt Kakashi fucks her through her orgasm, chasing his own high now that he’d satisfied hers. Her walls fluttering around him as she rides him through her orgasm, he spills into her soon after.

The room grows quiet as Mizuki slumps into him fully, putting all her weight against his chest and Kakashi chuckles wrapping his arms around her middle. He cradles Mizuki’s head in his hand and brings her to rest on his shoulder kissing her hair then her temple. Mizuki lets out a soft sigh settling into him but moves her hips a little as The Kodama pulls them apart. Neither of them in any particular rush to move from their current positions. But Kakashi knows her well enough to know she won't be happy waking up in a sticky mess, so he peels himself away from Mizuki much to her displeasure. He’s gone and back in a flash a warm damp towel brushing over Mizuki’s thighs where she can feel and Kakashi can see pretty little bruises forming. Kakashi gently wipes at her core with the warm towel, cleaning her up as best he can then himself before settling back into her again.

“Welcome home, I missed you” Mizuki mumbles, tucking herself into his chest when he joins her again. Kakashi relaxes, removing the blindfold from her face and tossing it, Mizuki makes no move to look up at him and he smiles. Brushing her hair away from the side of her face and kissing her temple as Mizuki’s breath evens out. Yeah, Kakashi thinks to himself despite having been in the village for the better half of a week, he realizes that this, being here with her, he was only just now finally home

"I missed you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOO, I tried to make it apparent that this is not their first time together, they've done this before and know each other very well (this is just the first time I've written it). Please let me know what you guys think. 
> 
> Thanks for reading 💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💕
> 
> Virginity loss head cannons~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Mizuki and Kakashi are experienced by the time they settle down with each other. 
> 
> Id like to think that they both lost it to each other but I don't think that's how their dynamic works in my head. So my headcanon is more or less as follows. 
> 
> Kakashi loses his virginity on a three-week-long mission with a ninja from another village. I hate to call it a hate fuck but that's what it is, they clash in the worst kind of way professional but snarky the whole time. The night before they part ways they sleep together and it's all snarls and teeth, sharp words, and angry wild thrusts. 
> 
> Mizuki has what I like to call a summer romance with a ninja from the Cloud who is in the Leaf Village for the chunin exams. I'd love to say Mizuki and Kota lose it to each other b/c if Kakashi wasn't in the picture that's for sure who I'd pair Mizuki up with. But Kota is my baby and I will not hurt him like that. 
> 
> Mizuki meets this unnamed cloud ninja (because she never tells anyone his name) at the All Blue, he's sweet and smiley and shy but spends the time he's not in exams or training at her restaurant flirting up a storm. 
> 
> After his main fight, he comes in bruised and battered nothing serious just some scrapes, and Mizuki is a sucker™️ for a man who's willing to admit he needs help. She offers to redress the wound on his arm and they go to her place. They lose it to each other it's soft a giggly and fluffy as all get out. 
> 
> When the time comes he tries to convince her to move to Kumogakure but Mizuki won't leave her village and won't ask him to leave his. They part on good terms happy farewells, kisses, soft smiles, and promises of maybe in another life.


	28. Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mizuki knows a storm is coming, she can feel it in the way every interaction with the person she loves more than life itself, leaves her feeling like her stomach is going to come up through her mouth.

Something was wrong, 

Mizuki could feel it in her bones, and it frustrated her to no end that she couldn't for the life of her figure out what it was. Things were good, the restaurant was doing well, Naruto had settled into school and had even made some friends. But the unwavering pit in Mizuki’s stomach made her restless. A knock on her door snaps Mizuki from her daze and she uncurls herself from her spot on the couch padding over to go answer her unexpected guest. 

Itachi greets her at the door and it takes everything in Mizuki not to show on her face how painfully her stomach turns at the sight of him. 

“Are you busy today?” Itachi asks head tilted a little, it takes Mizuki a breath before she settles her stomach enough to answer him. Mizuki tells him no, pulling him in for a hug and a kiss to the top of his head. Itachi smiles to himself a little before pulling away. 

“Was wondering if you and Naruto wanted to come to the lake with me and Sasuke after they get out of the academy today?” Mizuki smiles a familiar warmth settling into her chest, it’d been so long since she’d been to the lake with Itachi and Sasuke. 

“I'm sure the little fox would love too, wanna come get lunch with me. Sanji’s got some new dish he's working on, lots of cabbage in it.” Mizuki teases and Itachi perks up at the idea. 

“Yeah, let’s go.” Itachi a smile on his face. 

  
  


Sanji packs them a little picnic, sending the pair on their way, a gentle squeeze on Mizuki’s shoulder offering her a reassuring smile as she and Itachi head off to pick up their respective children. 

“Onee” Naruto’s voice pierces the air when he spots Mizuki jumping at her full speed the way he always does when she comes and picks him up from the academy. Mizuki catches him easily chuckling and peppering the boy’s face with kisses.

“Tachi too hii” Naruto squeaks, waving at Itachi from his spot in Mizuki's arms. Itachi chuckles, waving back as his own brother runs up to them wrapping his arms around Itachi's waist and greeting Mizuki with a smile. 

“You guys up for some lake time?” Mizuki asks, letting Naruto down from the spot on her hip, his little hands finding hers quickly. Naruto beams up at Mizuki then glances over at the Uchiha brothers. 

“Are Sasuke, and Itachi coming too?” Naruto asks head tilted as he stares at his classmate. Itachi smiles lifting up the picnic basket Sanji's made for them. 

“The chef made us food so yeah we're coming too. If you want Sasuke?” Itachi turns his attention to his brother who beams at him nodding excitedly. 

“Alright then let's get going boys.” Mizuki chirps as Naruto begins to pull her in the direction of the lake. 

  
  


Sitting on the dock with Itachi as Naruto and Sasuke run around and splash in the lake settles some of the unease in Mizuki’s stomach if only a little. 

“I- wanted to tell you how much you mean to me,” Itachi speaks up as the sun begins to set, eyes trained at his feet and a chill runs down Mizuki’s spine.

“You mean a lot to me too baby, are you ok? Did something happen?” Mizuki doesn't want to press him too hard fearing he might close off completely to her. Itachi shakes his head no. 

“I’ve just- I’ve been on a few hard missions, and I just…” He trails off and Mizuki slings an arm around him pulling the boy in closer to her. 

“I can't even begin to imagine…” Mizuki begins but Itachi cuts her off. 

“If anything ever happens… promise me you’ll look after Sasuke.” Another bout of chills run down her spine at his words as the boy in question squeaks throwing something at his blond counterpart. 

“Don’t talk like that Itachi nothing is going to happen to you.” Mizuki hums knocking their heads together and Itachi chuckles. Mizuki can't help the pit sitting heavy in her stomach and chest. Itachi pulls away and an awkward silence settles over them for a second. 

“My captains in love with you ya know?” Mizuki snorts choking on the cold tea she'd been drinking at Itachi’s sudden words. Itachi chuckles softly patting at her back apologizing half-heartedly the tension dissipating as Mizuki chokes on her drink.

“I-what?” Mizuki spits out after calming down a little patting at her chest as Itachi laughs a full hearty sound. 

“Hound, though you call him Kodama yeah?” Mizuki’s not sure what to say or how to react. Sure she knew they worked together, but Mizuki’d never given much thought to the idea that they spoke to each other as friends. Itachi turns his attention back to the water, eyes crinkling fondly as he watches Naruto and Sasuke interact but he continues to speak to her. 

“I dunno much about your guy’s relationship, or where you stand with each other. I know he cares, and I don't want to make excuses for him, or overstep.” Itachi lets out a deep sigh and leans back on his hands. 

“But, be patient with him yeah?” Mizuki doesn't really know what to say and a part of her can’t shake the bad feeling in her chest. 

“Stop talking like you won't be around to see how our story ends Itachi.” Mizuki scolds hopeing to earn a laugh from the younger boy but he turns to her.

Mizuki’s whole body goes cold as Itachi’s eyes flash blood-red, a distinct black pinwheel design spirling in place of his pupils, blood trailing down his cheeks from his eyes. Mizuki blinks and Itachi’s face is back to normal, a lazy sad smile on his face as he looks at her. 

Mizuki can't shake the nausea that washes over her for days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready yall it's coming lol, I've finally gotten to the point where I have a hand full of chapters written out so I will attempt to post once a week on Fridays from now on until the story more or less over. Thanks to everyone reading and leaving kudos and commenting, I would have probably given up on this project long ago if it wasn't for how well received this story ended up being. So thanks to everyone for that 💕💕💕💕💕💕


	29. Love is the Death of Duty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: v smol depictions of blood.

“Oi, oi wake up.” Mizuki stirs in her sleep, a weight heavy on her chest. She groans mumbling a soft no as she attempts to turn onto her side but the weight holds firm. Mizuki hears a soft growl, chalking it up to her being half asleep she ignores it. The night stills for a moment but then pain shoots through her as something bites down hard on her nose. 

Mizuki shoots up in her bed, eyes wide in panic as she reaches for the kunai on her nightstand. But she freezes when her eyes land on the source of the weight on her stomach, a familiar-looking dog staring up at her. 

“Pakkun?” It’s more of a question than a statement but Mizuki breathes a sigh of relief when she realizes he’s not a threat. The dog’s ears perk up tilting his head at the sound of his name leaving her lips, she shouldn’t know who he was. Mizuki groans, running a hand down her face half hoping she's having some strange dream and goes to settle back into bed. Pakkun doesn’t allow it, jumping down hard on her stomach and snapping at her. 

“The pup is in danger.” He speaks and Mizuki’s heart rate spikes as she sits up again fully. 

“What?” she asks, more confused now, she knew the dog recognized it but even as she racks her brain she can’t remember who he belongs to or what pup he’s talking about. 

“One of your pups, you asked the Master to watch out for them, well there's been an incident. The Uchi-” The dog doesn’t get to finish his sentence because adrenaline shoots through her at the sound of the Uchiha name. 

“Sasuke? Is he ok what’s going on” Panic evident in her voice she scrambles out of bed as the dog speaks up. 

“He’s ok, masters with him now but there's been an incident at the Uchiha compound.” Mizuki doesn’t listen to anything else he says as she quickly throws on some clothes. 

“You’re not allow-” The dog barks but Mizuki is already halfway out the door. 

“Please watch Naruto.” She calls and the dog barks a begrudging agreement as Mizuki runs out the door. 

A piece of her understands something is going on, and she wishes she knew more details, wishes she could have done a better job of shielding the little Uchiha from whatever horrors she knew he’d witness today. 

“Mizuki” She freezes a chill running through her at the familiar voice that calls her name, he appears in front of her kunai pointed at the junction where her chin meets her throat. He was wearing his Anbu mask, blood splattered on it, suddenly sounds and images flood her. Flashes of hushed conversation, voices of treason, plots of betrayal, and there in the middle of it all stood Itachi. Mizuki almost pukes. 

Mizuki doesn’t realize she’s crying until she feels the tears stream down her face, her eyes trained on the familiar pattern of Itachi’s Anbu mask as she steps forward. Itachi presses the kunai into her tearing at the skin as she steps closer to him, ignoring the pain. Itachi lowers it down to the base of her throat as Mizuki reaches up to touch his mask.

“My baby boy, my sweet Itachi.” Mizuki hums softly, she didn’t remember before, exactly what happened to the Uchiha nor why toughs of the clan’s future made her sick. Mizuki remembered clearly now and a prick in the back of her head forces her to consider that their blood ran through her veins as well. Despite her best efforts to remove herself from the clan, despite the fact that she’d walked out on them ten years ago now. None of it changed the fact that she was also an Uchiha, and she now knew exactly what fate met those with that last name. 

“Did you know?” Itachi’s voice is quiet and laced with something Mizuki can't quite detect. She shakes her head as Itachi presses the kunai harder against her skin. 

“I knew something happened, and I knew you were at the center of it. But I didn't know the details.” Mizuki speaks quietly but she knows Itachi can hear her.

“Like a blurry picture.” He mumbles. Mizuki nods as Itachi drags the kunai further down to the center of her chest then over to her heart pressing the kunai even deeper into her. Mizuki ignores the pain pushing against the weapon as she pulls off Itachi’s mask ignoring the way the metal tears into her as she brings a hand up to stroke at Itachi’s bare cheek tears staining them. 

“I know now Itachi, I remember, I love you, my sweet boy, so so much I'll always love you and I forgive you ok? This does not change any of that, I know and I understand a- and I’m so sorry they’re burdening you with this.” Mizuki closes her eyes accepting her fate. She should have known better, she should have remembered. She’d given Naruto a family, a home and now it would all be torn away from him again. That was his path, Mizuki being here didn’t change a single fucking thing.   


Mizuki feels Itachi press his cheek into her hand, the kunai digging into the spot above her heart, blood trickling down her chest. 

“Love is a weakness.” Itachi’s voice cracks and Mizuki is sure the breath she draws is her last. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry 🤭🙈🙈


	30. Then There Were Two

The familiar sound of a ninja teleporting away is deafening. Mizuki lets go of the breath she’d been holding. Her eyes snap open, Itachi is gone, her body is shaking and before she can really process it she crumples to the ground. A sob wracks over her body and Mizuki takes a deep painful breath in an attempt to calm herself down. She brings her hands up to her throat and down to her chest she can feel her blood trickling. Mizuki takes a deep breath pressing hard against the wound. Each breath hurts but she collects herself, wiping tears from her cheeks smearing her own blood on her face before standing back up and taking off. She needs to find Sasuke. 

Mizuki rushes into the Uchiha compound without a moment of hesitation for the first time in ten years. The familiar smell of blood and viscera smacking her in the face the deeper she goes into the compound. A part of her gags remembering the smell from the last travesty that occurred in the village but she presses on, she could ignore it easily, for now, her mind concentrated only on finding Sasuke. 

Mizuki finds him exactly where her vision told her she would, outside in the middle of the street. The boy is passed out face down on the street and while Mizuki knows he should be ok she can't help the panic that settles into her. Mizuki scoops Sasuke up quickly tucking her ear to his chest to check for breathing and a pulse, he’s ok. Sasuke whimpers and Mizuki’s heart breaks a little as she tucks his head against her chest. 

“Shh it’s ok baby I’ve got you, you’re ok” Mizuki mumbles into Sasuke’s hair. Anbu appears then next to her and Mizuki instinctively begins to relax at the familiar sound of a ninja teleporting in. 

“We’ve found two” The ninja’s voice sends her on edge again, she couldn’t recognize it and Mizuki begins to panic again. They’d take Sasuke away from her, questioning him after the massacre. Mizuki shoots up from her spot on the floor holding Sasuke tightly to her chest, backing away slowly as the Anbu she didn’t recognize reaches out to her.

“Don’t touch me.” Mizuki snarls scrambling out of the Anbu’s reach, teeth bared tightening her hold on Sasuke. 

"I'm sorry ma’-" 

“I’ll take it from here.” Familiar warm chakra envelopes her and Mizuki chokes back a sob. _He_ ’s in front of her then strong arms pulling her in close, shielding her from the sights around them. Mizuki relaxes in his hold, the initial rush that made it easy for her to ignore her surroundings begins to fade. Mizuki’s left painfully aware she’s standing in the middle of a massacre. 

"Captain!" The Anbu around them snap to attention as their leader teleports in. 

“Dismissed,” Kakashi speaks evenly and Mizuki hears the other ninja teleporting away. Mizuki adjusts her hold on Sasuke and she brings her free hand up to the Anbu's vest, clutching at the fabric scared he's going to disappear. 

“Ko please take me ho-'' Mizuki can't finish the thought, her words coming out in a choked whimper and Kakashi’s heart clenches in his chest. He lets out a soft humm wrapping his arms around both Mizuki and Sasuke pulling them in close. 

“I hear you sweetheart, but you’re bleeding and the pup needs to go to the hospital. Orders from above.” Mizuki nods her head against his chest, finally relaxing fully against him and she begins to sob. 

Kakashi should have immediately transported both of them to the hospital. But for once he doesn't follow orders right away. He lets Mizuki cry into his chest, rubbing her back soothingly and reassuring her that Sasuke was going to be ok. Apologizing for failing her, apologizing for Itachi and not stopping things. Mizuki just cries a little harder into his chest, her free arm wrapping around his middle and clutching to his back but she doesn't speak. Kakashi can't help but feel like the most useless person in the world in that moment. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mizuki leaves Sasuke in the hospital much to her distress. The Kodama needed to leave immediately after dropping her and Sasuke off at the hospital. The Anbu who took his place tried to reassure her they would take good care of the boy but Mizuki ignored him. Refusing to leave the boy’s side until a certain Anbu from a completely different division was brought in to pacify Mizuki. 

Mizuki only allows herself to be tended to when Fox shows up, he appears quietly leaning against the door frame. Fox dismisses the other Anbu guarding her room and Mizuki finally lets a medical ninja tend to her wounds. Fox stepping into the room fully once the medic has tended to Mizuki, opening his arms out to her. Mizuki doesn't hesitate stumbling into his hold, fresh tears pooling in her eyes. The Anbu wraps his arms tightly around her careful not to disturb the bandages on her chest. 

Mizuki lets her emotions take over again, tears spilling as she clings to Fox who wraps her up tightly burying his face into Mizuki's hair. Though she can’t see it Mizuki knows Fox is crying behind his mask as well. The pair hold each other for a beat before Fox pulls away from Mizuki. 

“I’ll stay with Sasuke, Go home.” Fox mumbles, running a reassuring hand through Mizuki’s hair, his large ninken takes up a spot at the foot of Sasuke’s bed. Mizuki pulls away from Fox leaning over to pet the ninken’s ears gingerly before turning her attention back to the Anbu. 

“No one else.” Mizuki’s voice is weak when she speaks but her friend knows better than to argue with her echoing her words with a reassuring nod. 

When Mizuki opens the door to her house it's still dark out, the small dog that woke her hours earlier greeting her at the door. Mizuki crumples to the floor against the door, a sob wracking her body. Pakkun whimpered at her, nudging himself into her lap and licking at her cheeks. Mizuki hugs him gently, crying into his fur. 

“You’re ok, the pup is ok, slept through the night. You should wash, you have blood on ya.” The dog's gruff voice speaks up after a spell of silence and Mizuki takes a deep breath in an attempt to steal her nerves. 

“He wants you to know he’s sorry he failed you,” Pakkun speaks up after Mizuki calms down some and it makes her eyes well up with tears again. She wipes at her face as she chokes on another soft sob shaking her head.

“He didn’t fail. Pug-kun, tell him he didn’t fail.” Mizuki pulls away from the ninken’s fur sniffling and gently rubs at Pakkun’s soft ears. The ninken leans into her touch and Mizuki gives him a sad smile. 

“Tell him to come home to me.” Mizuki pleads to the small dog who doesn't say anything but nods. 


	31. The Hokage and The Rabbit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was editing and posted by mistake 🤦🤦soooo here's this week's chapter a day early!

Mizuki tries her best to keep things quiet from Naruto for the first few days, not wanting to distress the boy. But even Naruto could tell something was wrong with her, the boy had been quieter than usual and keeping out of trouble for the most part. Mizuki visits Sasuke every day while the boy is in the hospital. A week into her visits, on her way to see Sasuke, Kota finds her a scowl on his face. Kota pulls her in for a tight hug kissing at her forehead before pulling away completely not quite meeting Mizuki’s eyes. 

  
“Kota what’s wrong is everything ok? Is it Sasuke?” Mizuki begins to panic at the thought of something having happened to the small boy. Kota takes Mizuki’s hand in his reaching up to stroke at her cheek Mizuki’s eyes watering. 

“Relax he's ok Mizu…” Mizuki sniffles a little, frustrated with her inability to keep her emotions in check lately. But Kota doesn’t say anything wiping away the stray tear streaking down her cheek. 

“They um. They’re going to put him back in the compound. By himself.” Kota barely mumbles the words but Mizuki hears him loud and clear. Immediately consumed by rage and she turns heading off towards the Hokage tower hell on her heels. 

  
  


Mizuki was surprised no one gave her any trouble on her rampage through the Hokage’s tower. Or maybe she shouldn’t be considering Kota had been a first-hand witness to her mood and had most likely gone ahead of her arranging things for her. The poor Anbu who was stationed outside of the Hokage’s office door didn't say anything when she came up to him, only nodding for her to go in. 

Mizuki pushes the door to the Hokage’s office open in one swift motion. She was fuming and the anger was clouding her actions. Mizuki wasn't stupid, she knew she was pushing her luck barging into the Hokage's office like this. But she couldn't help herself at the thought of little Sasuke being sent back to the compound on his own. Mizuki doesn’t even notice Hound standing off in the corner. 

“You’re going to put him back in that compound, on his own. Where his family was slaughtered!” Mizuki wasn't quite yelling but she might as well have been, frustration evident in her voice. The third Hokage sighs a deep frown taking over his features. 

“It’s what we decided to be the best.” The Third responds calmly, and Mizuki scrunches up her face, a snarl passing through her lips. 

“Bests for who? The village or the child? Because I know how much this village loves to scoop up traumatized children and stick weapons into their hands.” Kakashi tenses at Mizuki’s words, never having seen her so angry before. The third Hokage stands up then, waving a hand at Kakashi in dismissal. Kakashi hesitates, eyes trailing over to Mizuki who hasn’t noticed him yet but The Third turns to him dismissing him again and Kakashi doesn't have much of a choice. Though he doesn't wander far. 

“You promised him,” Mizuki’s words are soft, most of her fight leaving her as she finally manages to channel her thoughts. Sarutobi furrows his eyebrows at her and goes to speak but Mizuki doesn’t give him a chance. 

“Let me take care of Sasuke. I am the only thing he has left, you want change, you want peace, give me this child and I will make sure he doesn’t grow up with hatred and resentment in his heart like the rest of his clan.” Mizuki is clutching to her chest at the end of it, the running having agitated the wounds on her neck and chest. 

“You talk as if you’re not an Uchiha yourself Mizuki.” Sarutobi chuckles and she rolls her eyes at him. 

“We both know their blood flows through my veins but I am no Uchiha.” Sarutobi hums while sitting back down in his chair.

“Did he come to you after.” Mizuki shakes her head reaching up to her chest. 

“Right after.” She mumbles unfurling the bandages along her neck and chest revealing to the Hokage the fresh pink scars underneath. 

“I thought he was going to kill me too. I thought for sure he wouldn’t spare me and Naruto would lose his home. He didn’t say anything…” Mizuki trails off and Sarutobi lets out a low hum resting his chin on his hands. 

"How do you know then, about my promise." Sarutobi questions, querking an eyebrow at her, and Mizuki sighs running a hand through her hair. "So the rumors were true," he mumbles.

“I have no power over it, it doesn’t work in any specific way. They are not clear just snatches, I just…I just know.” Mizuki trails off again, not sure how to really breach a subject that hasn't been brought up in over ten years. Fingers stroking at the large scar over her heart gently. 

“Then I guess just like your last name, this secret can be buried away with your clan as well.” Mizuki wasn't sure what she was expecting but it certainly wasn't that and she gives the Hokage a deep bow. 

"You said it's not clear right?" Sarutobi speaks up again as Mizuki comes up from her bow. 

"He included you in the promise, have the boy. Both of them are yours to mold." Sarutobi lets the words out with a small chuckle and waves his hand dismissing her. Mizuki smiles a small victory and she turns ready to make her leave.

“A shame you couldn’t be a ninja, you would have made for a great Shinobi,” Sarutobi calls her attention back, but Mizuki doesn't turn around only snorting at his words as she makes her leave. 

“I wouldn't have, I’m no good at blindly following orders." 

  
  


The first week was hard, the consecutive year was harder. 

Naruto was happy to have his friend living with them, but Sasuke struggled with the things he’d seen and been through. Sasuke would wake up screaming in his sleep crying, Naruto would call out to Mizuki and then the pair curled up with the little Uchiha. 

Mizuki maneuvers the small boy quickly threading her hand through his hair and speaking to him softly until he calms down. It was almost impossible to wake him up when he had dreams like this. Sasuke laid tucked against Mizuki his back to her chest and Naruto lays next to him, the raven-haired boy always reaching out for Naruto’s hands when he feels the other boy nearby. A soft frown on Naruto’s face. 

“He’ll be ok buddy he's just been through a lot.” Mizuki hums in a hushed tone trying her best to reassure him. 

“But he has us now.” The 8-year-old huff's not fully understanding the extent of what Sasuke was suffering with. 

“I know love and we'll be here for him, but it’ll take time and all of our love, yeah?” Naruto pouts up at her but nods pulling Sasuke in closer and eventually dozing off as well. Mizuki sighs tears stinging her eyes as she looks down at her two boys, so small still and with so many hardships ahead of them. Mizuki can barely choke back her sobs. 


	32. Sunny Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It doesn’t rain, and Mizuki wishes it had so that her tears could hide behind the raindrops.

The funeral is held in the compound, Mizuki almost couldn't bring herself to attend. But she does and Mizuki can't help feeling like she’s drowning, quietly supporting Sasuke who is grasping one white flower in his hand, the other clinging to her dress. Naruto quieter than Mizuki’d ever seen him similarly clinging to her dress on the other side. Mizuki’s sure that she anchors them just as much as they keep her afloat. Kota stood like a pillar behind her, a hand steady on Mizuki’s lower back. Sanji stood next to Kota behind Sasuke, a hand on the raven-haired boy’s head in an attempt to comfort him. 

The procession is somber the harsh sun beating down on the only people allowed to attend, primarily ninja, comrades, and teammates. Considering in the end the Uchiha didn't mingle much with anyone outside of obligate missions. Iku stood behind Naruto, the first time in a while Mizuki’d seen her friend. Iku’d been assigned her own genin team and the pair’s already strained relationship had drifted further apart. But the Hyuuga was there now, another pillar of support amongst the rest, all mourning. 

“I miss you” Mizuki sat facing his grave, tears streaming down her face. The first time she’d allowed herself to cry openly since the massacre happened. Hisagi, Mizuki never understood just how nasty Itachi's massacre had been. The boy, her sweet Itachi, even though she knew he hadn't done it alone, it was still an example of the boy’s sheer power. It all made sense to her now, why thinking of a future with Hisagi always made her sick, why she always felt sadness creep over her when she looked at Itachi. Part of her always knew this was going to happen, she just couldn't remember. 

“He loved you.” Mizuki doesn’t need to turn around to know who’s speaking to her. If she could feel anything other than sadness she might have been mad. The Kodama hadn’t spoken to her since that night. But all Mizuki could feel was a deep pit of despair in her heart, a hiccup leaving her as more tears pool in her eyes. 

“We were supposed to be married ya know.” Mizuki chokes out trying to wipe away the seemingly never-ending tears. 

“After he retired as Anbu and took on a Genin team.” It was the first time Mizuki’d admitted it out loud to anyone. A promise they didn’t have to keep, a promise Mizuki knew would never be fulfilled. It had been her father's last wish, and despite her lack of abilities, Mizuki was still an Uchiha as the universe liked to remind her. But they were gone now, the whole clan was gone. 

“He wouldn’t have forced you into it.” Kakashi hums, He had appeared behind her in his Jonin uniform, no mask’s, no illusions to hide behind. Mizuki doesn't turn around though, just continues to face the grave of their fallen friend. Kakashi isn't sure if he’s upset or relieved when silence falls over them and Mizuki doesn't make a move to face him. 

“What happens now Ko?” Mizuki asks and Kakashi wants nothing more than to reach out to her, pull her in close, tell her he’s here for her, tell her he’s done playing games. 

“I won't be coming around anymore.” Is what comes out of his mouth instead, his inner voice pleading for Mizuki to just please turn around. 

“If you leave, please just…” Mizuki has Sasuke and Naruto to worry about, she can't keep playing this game with a ninja who is unwilling to make a move.

“Ok” 

“Ok” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my last heartbreakingly sad chapter I promise. Things slowly start to get better after this one!


	33. A New Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of things change after the incident. A lot of things stay the same. Mizuki does her best to find peace in the little things.

Mizuki dreaded shopping trips, something she did almost every day brought her heart so much pain now that Hisagi was gone. Kota tried to come on shopping trips with her more often now, his own attempt at filling the hole the Uchiha left behind. Mizuki appreciated his company of course she did, but the Inuzuka was a busy man despite his best efforts only being able to come an extra day or two a week consistently. 

Hisagi’s memory continues to haunt her in ways she never expected it to. Mizuki can still see him sometimes, out of the corner of her eyes, can still hear his voice, it sends her heart lurching each time only to turn and be greeted by a random dark-haired ninja or civilian. It throws her off every time it happens even months later, and it takes everything in Mizuki not to break down in tears there on the spot. 

A soft bump on Mizuki’s leg centers her, she lets out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding blinking away the tears forming in her eyes. She looks down and is greeted by a massive bulldog gently nudging at her leg again, a flash of blue across his back that quickly disappears. The dog looks up at her with soft eyes, head tilted, he rubs his head against her leg again slowly, the motion grounds her and brings her back from the edge of grief. Mizuki coos at the large dog wiping at her eyes with one hand, reaching down to give his head a light scratch with the other. 

“Aren’t you a handsome boy.” Mizuki sniffles, still trying to blink away tears as she reaches down with both hands to squish lightly at his face, his wrinkles gathering cutely. The bulldog lets his tongue loll out as if smiling at Mizuki and she can't help the small smile that takes over her face as she coos at the dog. She doesn’t give it much more thought than that, the large bulldog trailing next to her as she continues her day. Mizuki doesn't realize how much the dog’s company settles her emotions, doesn’t question how his presence keeps her grounded, instead she thanks whatever guardian spirit sent the sweet animal to her. 

  
  
  


Mizuki tried her best to resume business as usual, but she can’t help that she’d become a little paranoid after recent events. One thing that did change despite her best efforts was that she now picked up Naruto and Sasuke personally every single day. If she wasn’t doing it, either Sanji or Kota would pick them up in her stead. But Mizuki was scared something might happen if she let the boy’s out of her sight for too long. 

“Onee-chan” Naruto calls when he spots Mizuki, Sasuke’s little hand clutched tightly in his own. A small smile spreads across Mizuki’s face as she takes in Naruto’s wide smile and Sasuke’s steadily pinkening face. The little Uchiha always flushed when his blond counterpart held his hand, her eyes drawn to the small figure standing just under the boys’ intertwined hands. 

A little grey and white dog with a mohawk like tuft of fur on his head sits in between the boys. Mizuki scrunches her eyebrows a flash of something blue appearing on the dog before disappearing just as quickly, a tidbit of information not clear enough to decipher. 

“Look, look we found a puppy!” Naruto calls as Mizuki reaches them. The two boys rush up to hug her around the middle Mizuki patting both of their heads in the form of greeting. Mizuki eyes the dog suspiciously, trying to jog another memory, nothing but the initial flash of blue shows itself. Her eyes drift over to Iruka who gives her a half-hearted smile and a shrug answering her question of if he knew the dog without having to ask aloud. 

“Alright boys, we’re stopping at the All Blue, Sanji wants you guys to taste test a few new dishes he’s making,” Mizuki informs them, giving Iruka a slight nod before ushering the two boys to walk in front of her. The grey pup following at her side, tongue hanging out happily when Mizuki’s gaze landed on him again. The dog looks back up at her tilting his head to the side slightly staring up at her for a second, then elsewhere before darting to catch up with the boys ahead of her. 

  
  
  


“Sanji!” Naruto yells as he barrels into the kitchen at the All Blue, jumping onto Sanji’s back and climbing the chef like a tree to peak over at whatever he was cooking.  
  
“Oi oi brat watch yourself.” Sanji scolds but still brings an arm back to support Naruto’s bottom as he does so. “Don’t wanna spill anything and be wasteful.” Naruto settles against Sanji’s back as the words leave the chef. Laying his chin on Sanji’s shoulder to watch as the man continues to cook. 

“Right, I'm sorry, we don’t wanna be wasteful.” Naruto mimics as Sanji brings up a spoonful of the dish for Naruto to taste. Sasuke stays attached to Mizuki’s side, still hesitant about everything and clinging to her as if she’ll disappear the second he stops paying attention.

“Sasuke,” Sanji calls for the boy's attention who looks at him but doesn't speak up. 

“I made a new super spicy ramen, I had to wait for you to get here to make it though because no one else is strong enough to handle it. You’ll taste test it for me won’t you?” Sanji turns offering Sasuke a wide smile, the hint of a smile tugging at Sasuke’s lips as he nods. Later that night for the first time in almost half a year Sasuke smiles wide when they all sit down for dinner. 

Despite herself, Mizuki still likes to sit on the porch swing on most nights. Her eyes always drifting to her tree in hopes of catching a glimpse of the Kodama that used to live there. He’d been gone for three months at that point, after the massacre. The boys join her almost every night, on really nice days when they’re tired after their training, Mizuki lets them curl up together on the porch swing next to her and gently rocks them to sleep. The boys are tucked into her side fast asleep when Mizuki notices the grey dog again. It walks up the handful of steps on her back porch plopping itself down in front of Mizuki tails wagging as she squints at it suspiciously.

"Don't need another pup in the house" Mizuki mumbles at him voice just above a whisper so as to not disturb the boys. Another dog popping up in their life was a little suspicious, but it’s presence didn’t unsettle her in any way. The boys seemed excited with the arrival of their new furry friend and Mizuki would be a hypocrite with how unwilling she was to give up the company of the large bulldog that always found her when she was out. She could have sworn the dog rolled his eyes at her before joining her on the porch swing. 

The little grey dog settles on the side not currently occupied by the sleeping Naruto and Sasuke. The dog curls a few times before laying his head on Mizuki’s lap, a soft huff leaving the dog as he looks up at her. Mizuki knows she has a weakness for animals, running her fingers through the small dog’s mohawk and scratching his head. The little grey dog flops over pressing his head to her stomach and keeping his eyes out towards the yard. Mizuki could have almost sworn she saw the little grey dog’s eye dart over to her tree, _his_ tree. But she brushes it off scolding herself, he'd been gone for months now, he told her explicitly that he wouldn't be coming back. 

It's what she keeps telling herself, despite knowing that if she concentrates hard enough, Mizuki can still feel the ghost of his presence sometimes and maybe she’s foolish, but maybe she's not.

“Come home you shitty tree spirit.” 

Mizuki swears the little grey dog snorts a laugh at her words. 

  
  
  
  
  



	34. A Fox and A Hound

Things settle down a little as time goes on, Mizuki turning her focus primarily to Sasuke and Naruto doing her best to equip her boys for what she knows will be a harsh future. Today was a training day outside of the village in the Nara clan forest with Shikaku’s permission. An attentive Ao at her side and Kota up in the trees somewhere keeping watch just in case.

Mizuki preferred to teach the boys herbology in the forests, it was much easier to keep Naruto’s attention when they walked and found things themselves rather than having gathered them beforehand. It also made sure Sasuke stayed out of the house, the boy had grown quiet, constantly stewing. Mizuki does her best to encourage training without the use of anger as a motivator. 

Mizuki switches out with Sanji in the afternoon, the chef recently taking up the role of hand to hand combat instructor for the boys. 

“You look tired Mizu” The chef comments when Mizuki reaches the training grounds with the boys. Mizuki shrugs, running a hand through her hair and letting out a soft sigh. “Go home, take a nap, rest, do something for yourself, Kota should be here soon we'll watch them.” Mizuki throws Sanji a pointed look, the chef sending one right back at her. “Don’t argue with me Mizuki. You need it.” Sanji’s voice is stern, the only person who can boss her around like that and not get any flack for it.   
  
“Yeah….Yeah, I know.” Mizuki sighs in defeat calling over to boys, kissing both their foreheads promising Ichiraku’s for dinner before heading home. The first time in a while she gets any real alone time. Mizuki debates visiting Hisagi, but that always leaves her drained, so she decides to follow Sanji’s advice more literally and heads home for a nap.

  
  
  


“Where’s Mizu?” Kota wonders aloud when he reaches the training grounds only to find Sanji and the boys. Naruto and Sasuke pause their game of reflex tag with Sanji as the Inuzuka approaches them. 

  
“Home,” Sanji answers simply, moving away from the boys to light a cigarette. Mizuki hated when he smokes within breathing range of the brats. 

Kota sighs, half tempted to ask Sanji for a cigarette. Hisagi had left his last pack in Kota’s vest pocket before…. Kota had smoked it, trying to not let it go to waste. It was a habit he’d swore he’d never pick up from Hisagi but here he was, taking the half-lit cigarette Sanji offered him without prompting. 

“She’s been quieter than usual.” It’s more of an absent-minded statement than anything else, and Kota sighs taking a drag of his cigarette, upset that he’s unable to do anything for Mizuki. 

“The Kodama left.” Naruto pipes up, his words catching Sanji and Kota’s attention. 

“The what?” Kota turns his attention to Naruto, confusion clearly written on his face. 

"The Kodama in Onee-chan's tree. It left and has been gone for a while now" Naruto speaks up again in a very matter of fact tone as if the adults should already know what he's talking about. 

"It's why she's mopy" Sasuke pipes up peeking out from behind Naruto holding tightly to his shirt as he addresses the Inuzuka. 

Kota gives Sanji a bewildered look, the chef sighs lighting another cigarette, he knew who the boys were talking about. Mizuki had spoken to him about the Kodama, the Anbu in her tree many times, though she hadn’t mentioned he’d been gone. 

“Hound” Is all Sanji offers for clarification, and Kota feels white-hot rage seep through his bones. Kota knew there was some sort of relationship there, something beyond observation, he knew there was history but both parties were very private. He snaps out of his stewing when Sanji claps a hand on his shoulder. 

“It's not our place Inuzuka”

  
  
  
  


Kakashi is only half surprised when Kota appears in front of him. A flash of brown shoving the silver-haired ninja up against a tree. Snarls flowing from his lips and sharp teeth snapping in Kakashi’s face. Kakashi is surprised the Inuzuka hadn’t searched him out sooner. 

“Listen here you shit.” Kota’s words drip venom and for as long as Kakashi’s known him, he’d never seen the man angry. “I’ve played nice with you for a long time. You were friends with Hisagi and….and little Itachi. And for some fucking reason you’re precious to Mizuki.” Kakashi is silent, he and the Inuzuka had always been civil, but neither of them cared much for the other. Keeping the peace between them only because they shared something precious. 

“I don’t know what game you're playing, or what pathetic excuse you’ve been giving yourself. But you need to be a man and stop avoiding Mizuki. She’s still mourning Hisagi, Itachi, and all the others. She doesn’t need to be mourning a man who’s still alive.” Kakashi pushes off of the tree at Kota's words. Shaking the Inuzuka’s hold from him, a growl deep in his throat. 

“You don’t know anything pup.” Kakashi snarls, taking another step forward and shoving Kota back. 

“Na don’t give me that shit, you don't know. I would give _anything_ , anything for her to look at me the way she does when she even thinks about you. I’d give up all my titles, my clan name, I’d happily raise two of the most traumatized kids in this village as my own. If it meant I could have the love that you don't fucking deserve. I have been here, no masks, no games, our whole life.” Kota’s anger falters as he speaks, fizzling out slowly with each word until all that's left is sadness. Kota takes a deep breath running a hand through his hair, tugging at it frustratingly before speaking again.

“Somehow you’re the one who’s won her heart.” Kota sighs another soft snarl leaving him as he breaks eye contact with Kakashi. 

"You think I want to do this? Kota, it's easy for you, you're from a prominent clan a big name. You've got bloodlines and status backing you.” Kakashi’s words are soft, no anger behind them staring at his former teammate with sad eyes. 

“I'm just a dog, some ruthless Anbu who goes and does the village's bidding without question. I have enemies, people who aren't above targeting a woman and children if it means getting to me.” Silence washes over them as the pair stare each other down. Kota scoffs at him. 

“Those are just excuses, you’re supposed to be the Hound right? The CopyCat Ninja. The strongest Anbu in all the leaf village, shouldn't you be able to protect what's precious to you.” Kota doesn't know how often Kakashi has had this argument with himself. The silver-haired ninja can’t even find it in himself to argue anymore this was a fight he’s had a million times with himself over the years. A fight he can’t ever seem to win. 

  
  



	35. A Stranger

Slowly life settles again, Mizuki falls into new routines with the boys who are now almost always accompanied by the small grey dog with the mohawk. Naruto had affectionately named the dog Mo, it’s presence almost always constant except for a handful of days where he was nowhere to be found. The little grey dog always comes back though and despite Mizuki’s best efforts to make sure Naruto and Sasuke understood it was a stray, the boys quickly become attached to the small dog.

Not that Mizuki could talk much, the giant bulldog that had found her on her shopping trips found her whenever she was out on her own. Keeping Mizuki company and nudging her whenever her mind wandered into dark places. The bulldog however never followed her home, despite Mizuki kind of wishing the gentle giant would, finding great comfort in the dog that kept her company in the way Hisagi used to. 

"Sasuke's quiet, I can see him festering and I try to steer his emotions the best I can but. I know how hard things have been. Naruto helps, but they're different people and he doesn't truly understand what Sasuke's going through. But he does his best." Mizuki’s voice is soft, absentmindedly stroking the large bulldog's head as she speaks. Sitting cross-legged on the ground facing Hisagi's grave, Mizuki tries to visit him a few times a month. She’d bring Hisagi's spirit offerings and give updates on how Naruto and Sasuke were doing and life in general. 

“Your friend Kakashi, he's been coming around All Blue a lot, I think he misses you. He doesn’t speak...at all really but I guess he never really has said much of anything even before…” Mizuki pauses as a gentle breeze kicks up around her. “His presence is oddly soothing, reminds me of when you guys used to all come in after missions. Kota doesn’t like him a whole lot but won't tell me what the story is behind that. Wish you were around to provide the gossip.” Mizuki chuckles a soft genuine sound that surprises her. The bulldog she uncreatively refers to as Bull, stirring next to her at the sound rolling onto his stomach from his back and giving her a goofy grin. 

"The Kodama's still gone, I want to be mad at him, that he left when I needed him most.” Her canine companion shifts his head onto her lap nuzzling against her stomach as Mizuki threads her fingers through his fur. Mizuki hates admitting it out loud but it's a simple fact, she misses the stupid ninja. Mizuki lets out a loud sigh “I hate that I can't even bring myself to be angry, I wanna be so incredibly angry with him. And maybe the anger would help me forget.” Mizuki pauses a shaky sigh passing through her lips as she does her best to settle her emotions, not wanting to upset herself further. “But I'm not mad I… I'm mostly just sad he's still gone.” Bull stirs from Mizuki’s lap a deep soft ‘boof’ leaving the large dog who sits up lazily, his big head turning to look at something behind her. 

Mizuki turns, following the dog’s line of sight, her eyes landing on a familiar figure. With a huff, Bull trots away from her and over to a familiar silver-haired ninja, Bull nudges Kakashi with his head earning himself ahead pat before circling back over to Mizuki. Kakashi walks up behind her, tilting his head a little in greeting, smiling at her with his eyes but he doesn't speak, he never speaks. 

Mizuki offers him a small smile, patting at the spot on the ground next to her as she speaks. “He’d be happy to know you visit him.” Kakashi joins her quietly, giving Bull a few belly scratches which the dog accepts happily. Mizuki sneaks a glance at the silver-haired ninja, he was an odd one for sure. Kakashi started coming around the All Blue fairly regularly after….

Mizuki thinks it's his own way of dealing with things. Not that she minds, his presence always helps soothe her a little. Even if they weren’t close, seeing the ever silent silver-haired ninja sitting at her bar mission after mission always settles her heart. A familiar face that still comes home after missions. 

Mizuki is unaware, basking in the comfortable silence between them, not really expecting Kakashi to respond to her. But on the inside a battle rages inside Kakashi, he was angry with himself. After the altercation with Inuzuka, he’d been determined to find Mizuki, ready to apologize, spill his heart out, and confess. But when he snuck up to where he knew Mizuki and Bull were, he caught the tail end of her confession about the Kodama and lost his nerve. 

“Thank you for taking care of him, he used to speak very highly of you. Always said you were a good partner and an honorable ninja.” Kakashi is glad he’s wearing a mask when Mizuki tells him this because he can't help the frown that overtakes his face. If he’d been a better partner he could have stopped it, he should have caught wind of what was going on with Itachi, he should have been a better mentor. 

“I know we don't know each other very well. So excuse me for being bold but.” Mizuki pauses, rubbing at Bull’s ears. “I know you and Hisagi were in Anbu together.” It was more of a statement than a question and Kakashi nods as Mizuki gets up from her spot gathering her things. Bull gives Kakashi a look before circling over to Mizuki standing at her side as she turns away from Hisagi’s grave and Kakashi. 

“If you happen upon Hound, can you please tell him that… that I'm not upset, and I-I don't blame him for anything that's happened. Please tell him….” Mizuki’s face flushes a deep red grateful shed turned away from the ninja she barely knows, her hands balled up into tight fists. Ashamed she's asking a stranger to deliver such an intimate message. “Tell him I'm still waiting for him to come home to me.” Kakashi’s pretty sure his heart freezes at her words. But he doesn’t get a chance to react. Mizuki already walking away from him quickly, Bull trotting faithfully by her side shooting Kakashi one last dirty look before the pair disappear over the hill. 

Kakashi isn't sure if his heart freezes or speeds up to a burning pace. He feels a little bad that he’s the cause of Mizuki’s distress, imagining how hard it must have been for her to ask him for such an intimate favor. Especially when Kakashi Hatake was a stranger to Mizuki. He takes a deep breath standing up and dusting off the top of Hisagi’s tombstone.   
  


“I came to tell you I submitted my resignation yesterday.” He speaks softly to his oldest friend, a small smile creeping its way onto his lips. “They gave me one last mission… if I come home” Kakashi pauses as if hearing Hisagi scold him for speaking negatively like he always did. “When I come back.” Kakashi corrects himself rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m going to tell Mizuki the truth. I’m going to tell her everything and hopefully...she’ll still be willing to take me back.” Despite the guilt he feels deep in his stomach, Kakashi can’t help the small smile on his face. 

“I’ll be home soon little rabbit,” Kakashi speaks the words aloud. “Please wait for me a little longer,” he says the last words as if they were a small prayer, bowing at Hisagi’s tombstone before disappearing into the wind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall, I am so sorry. I wrote this chapter out forever ago and it went in a completely different direction before I realized. Yeah no, this isn't how this would go. Then I struggled to rewrite it for forever. I also just began my senior year of undergrad so halfway through last month my life got super hectic and my schedule is insane. I have not forgotten nor abandoned this story so please be patient with me. 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think of this chapter! And for those of you who like My Hero I'm working on another spicy collab with my sever so look out for that coming soon ;P 
> 
> thanks for reading <3


End file.
